Relatos de una amistad
by SumikoAIX
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre la amistad de Gon y Killua. [Shonen ai]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic en muchos, muchos años!  
Esta basado en el capítulo 70 y 71 de Hunter x Hunter 2011,que equivalen a de Hunter x Hunter Greed Island Final.  
Gracias por darle una oportunidad!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -**

El día ya había llegado a su fin; las estrellas perlaban todo el firmamento. La luna iluminaba todos los alrededores de Greed Island.  
Había sido un largo día. Gon, Killua y Biscuit habían obtenido la carta #02, "Mini litoral", luego de haber derrotado a Razor en un partido de dodge ball. También habían hecho un 'trato' con el equipo de Tsezugerra : ellos les darían tiempo para que pudieran recuperarse de sus heridas y hacerse más fuertes antes de luchar contra Genthru, _el Bombardero._  
Ambos equipos ya se habían separado. Gon, Killua y Biscuit pasarían la noche en una cueva. Gon estaba junto a Killua, y frente a ellos, su maestra. Al parecer todos estaban dormidos.  
El pelinegro abrió los ojos, miró hacia el frente, donde estaba la rubia, luego a su lado, donde estaba su mejor amigo. No pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta sus lastimadas manos. La culpa y el dolor invadieron su pecho y sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué estás despierto?- escuchó de pronto; levantó la vista para toparse con un par de ojos color zafiro. – Deberías descansar, tienes que recuperarte rápido- añadió señalando con el índice la frente del pelinegro, quien no pudo evitar volver a fijar su mirada en las maños del albino.

-Killua…- dijo algo apenado. El aludido lo notó, dejó descansar sus manos sobre sus piernas y le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte- le sonrió.

-Mentiroso- se sentó sobre sus rodillas, el otro seguía apoyado contra la pared de roca.

-Ya duérmete- dijo, restándole importancia al asunto- Te espera un largo día- cerró sus ojos, esperando a que Gon lo imitara. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos en silencio, decidió mirar por si el pelinegro ya estaba dormido, sin embargo se sorprendió al encontrarse directamente con sus ojos canela. Estaban vidriosos. – Gon…-

-Perdóname, Killua… - volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia sus manos.

-Te digo que estoy bien, no es la gran cosa.- agregó preocupado. No le agradaba ver a su amigo de esa forma, tan…triste.

-No es sólo eso…es por todo lo que haces por mí.- comenzó a explicar. Pasó el antebrazo por sus ojos de forma brusca al notar que abundantes lágrimas luchaban por surgir.- Estás aquí, conmigo, porque yo te lo pedí. Es muy divertido estar contigo, Killua. Pero aún así corremos riesgos todos los días… y no fue hasta hoy que pude asumirlo.- tenía ambas manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y la mirada baja- …pudiste haber muerto.- sus lágrimas de nuevo luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.- Estoy bien, también tú. Te lo estás tomando muy enserio- añadió con una sonrisa afligida al tiempo que se incorporaba para quedar frente al moreno.

-Jamás podría perdonarme que te ocurriera algo por mi culpa- dijo molesto consigo mismo, ignorando al ojiazul.

-Gon…-

-Killua- llamó mirándole a los ojos. Ambas miradas se encontraron; una preocupada, otra, un mar de lágrimas, con una expresión seria.-Eres lo más importante para mí.- Con sumo cuidado, tomó las manos del albino entre las suyas y las llevó a la altura de su rostro- En verdad eres lo más importante para mí ahora- Cerró los ojos, y posó sus labios sobre ellas, como si fueran lo más delicado en el mundo. El peliplata se sonrojó ante el contacto, y sin percatarse, dejó de respirar por un momento. Sintió como un par de lágrimas mojaban con sutileza sus manos al traspasar los vendajes.

-Gon…- llamó mientras recuperaba el aliento. Como respuesta, recibió una triste mirada. Killua removió algunas lágrimas de esos ojos con su mano derecha, dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa; su mano izquierda se posó sobre uno de los hombros mientras que la derecha descansó en una de las mejillas de su amigo. Lentamente, se acercó hasta él, cerró los ojos, y presionó su frente sutilmente con sus labios. Gon también cerró sus ojos ante ese contacto. Se sentía bien estar así, aunque eso lo hacía sentir peor al respecto.

-_"Después de todo, él es quien termina confortándome… yo soy quien debería hacer eso"- _Pensó con algo de pesar. El albino se separó de él y le miró con ternura. _–"Killua es muy amable conmigo"_- ambos se sonrieron.

-Muchas gracias, Killua- dijo sintiéndose feliz por tenerlo a su lado.

-Idiota- reprochó de forma burlona.

-¡Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo!- agregó sonriendo ampliamente. Sus ojos aún seguían algo vidriosos.

-Ya, basta. Han sido muchas cosas vergonzosas por una noche- dijo apoyando su espalda contra la roca y cerrando los ojos con resignación. Sus mejillas estaban algo rosas, la luz de la luna hacía que resaltaran. Gon rió.

-¡Eres muy gracioso!- dijo sin dejar de reír - ¿No te alegra que estemos juntos? – preguntó inocente al tiempo que también se dejaba caer sobre la pared, quedando a la par con el peliplata.

-¡Ya basta, Gon! –reprochó con falsa molestia alzando un poco la voz.

-¡Shh! Vas a despertar a Biscuit- alertó preocupado, viendo de reojo a la chica, que estaba frente a ellos.

-Esta vieja bruja ha estado despierta desde antes que nosotros – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos. El otro lo miró sorprendido.

_-¿"Vieja bruja"?- _pensó molesta. Y abrió los ojos para enfrentar al menor de ojos azules. Él se sobresaltó. Y así comenzaron con las típicas jugarretas entre ellos.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que los tres cazadores finalmente pudiesen dormir y descansar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá ;x; Gracias a quiénes le hayan dado oportunidad; si alguien comenta MUCHAS GRACIAS 3  
Todas las críticas son bien recibidas (:  
No creo que lo continue, pero sería algo similar. Historias aparte, no tendría continuidad como historia.  
En fin.  
Gracias, espero no haber hecho algo muy indecente .w.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa (:  
Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo ;w; (sería lindo si leen este xd ), no pensé que fuese a tener tantos _view_ (: Especialmente a **1pikachu1** y a **Gingana**, que se tomaron la molestia de dejar review uwu!  
No sé porquédecidí continuar. Quizpa porque es martes, y como los martes sale capítulo nuevo…debe ser la emoción u.u (?)  
Este capítulo está ambientado luego de la primera captura de Gon y Killua porel Genei Ryodan, eso equivale a los capítulos 50 y 51 de Hunter x Hunter2011, y al 58 y 59 de Hunter x Hunter (1999).  
Es totalmente shonen ai; muy leve.

Gracias por darle oportunidad!  
**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ni nada.

_

La noche ya había caído sobre York New City. El ajetreo típico de la ciudad se hacía sentir a esas horas gracias a la cantidad de gente que inundaba las calles, y a todos los vehículos que congestionaban las vías.

Gon y Killua corrían de regreso al hotel donde se hospedaban, debían reunirse con Leorio y Zepile. Habían logrado escapar de Nobunaga y de la guarida del Genei Ryodan. Ya podían vislumbrar el hotel.

Finalmente se encontraron con sus compañeros.

-En serio…¿Estuvieron bebiendo mientras fuimos capturados?- cuestionó el albino algo molesto.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya han regresado? Vamos, vamos, ¡vengan a beber con nosotros!- decía un animado Leorio.

-Idiota. Somos menores de edad. Y por cierto ¿no lo eres tú también?-

-¿A qué te refieres? En mi país puedes beber a partir de los 16 años- dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-…ya veo- respondió resignado.

Estuvieron platicando sobre todo lo que les había ocurrido en el día, desde el seguimiento a Machi y Nobunaga, pasando por su captura, y luego, su escape. También tocaron el tema de la subasta y las formas de obtener dinero a las que podían optar. Incluso, en un momento, hablaron con Kurapika, quien les comentó que "la araña había muerto". Se reunirían con él al día siguiente.

Luego de un par de horas Leorio y Zepile habían caído rendidos al sueño, a su suerte (vale decir, en un punto al azar del piso). Sólo Gon y Killua quedaban despiertos. El de tez clara se encontraba sentado a un costado de la cama, tenía la mirada clavada en sus propios pies, o eso parecía; Gon lo observaba atento. La mente del albino era todo un caos.

-_En ese momento…-_ pensó, recordando el instante en que Hisoka "iba a matarlo" –_si Gon hubiese sufrido un golpe letal… ¿hubiera podido moverme? ¿Habría sido capaz de hacer algo?-_

-Killua- lo llamó el otro.

_"Imposible. No puedes hacerlo". _

La voz de su hermano mayor volvía a aparecer en su cabeza.

_"Tu única preocupación cuando conoces a alguien, es saber si deberías matarlo o no"._

_-Yo…yo nunca podría hacerle daño a Gon. –_pensaba, tratando de convencerse. –_ Pero…¿será que tampoco soy capaz de protegerlo?- _

_"Nunca debes pelear con un enemigo que no puedas vencer"_

Entonces no podía evitar pensar en todo el miedo que sintió: cuando Hisoka lo amenazaba por el cuello y cuando no fue capaz de enfrentar a Nobunaga. Al parecer su hermano tenía razón. En ese caso ¿tendría que alejarse de su mejor amigo?

-_No-_ pensó- _Tengo que encontrar otra solución.-_

-Killua- volvió a llamar, pero era inútil. Su amigo estaba totalmente sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Repasó de arriba abajo el perfil del ojiazul. Él no le estaba prestando atención, pero Gon disfrutaba de los momentos donde podía apreciar mejor a Killua, le parecía fascinante en todos sentidos. Su mirada pasó por sus plateados cabellos, que cubrían por completo sus ojos; sus hombros, sus manos…de alguna u otra forma, le parecía bastante frágil. Posó su mirada en piernas.

_-Son tan pálidas…-_ pensó asombrado. Entonces fue cuando notó lo lastimados que estaban sus tobillos. Se veían bastante dañados, había rastros de sangre seca alrededor, la cual resaltaba bastante sobre la piel del albino.

-Killua, ¿por qué estás herido?- preguntó sin recibir respuesta.

-_Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo…-_seguía pensando-_algún modo de no dañarlo nunca…-_

De pronto, sintió un gran ardor que lo obligó a salir de sus pensamientos. Gon estaba arrodillado frente a él untándole quién sabe qué cosa alrededor de los tobillos. Se percató que a su lado había un kit de primeros auxilios.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sintiendo aquél ardor nuevamente.

-¿No es obvio?- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada algo angustiada.-¿Cuándo te ocurrió esto?- cuestionó curioso, mientras volvía a su labor.

-Cuando nos descubrieron- le dijo escueto -No es nada-

El pelinegro le quitó el calzado, y tomó un par de vendas. Comenzó a pasarlas alrededor de cada tobillo con sumo cuidado. Hecho eso posó ambas manos en las rodillas de su amigo.

-¿No está mejor?- preguntó dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-G-gracias- dijo algo avergonzado- pero no era necesario –agregó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas debido a lo cerca que estaban. Cada vez era más frecuente el que él notara ese tipo de situaciones entre ambos. Tomó ambas manos de su amigo, entre las suyas, por lo que éste se sorprendió, y le miro a los ojos-Deberías preocuparte más por ti, idiota- regañó al tiempo que ejercía presión sobre la mano derecha del pelinegro, quien no pudo evitar dejar salir una mueca de dolor.-En serio…-alcanzó las cosas que necesitaba para limpiar y vendar la herida, sin dejar la posición en la que se encontraba- eres un irresponsable.- reprendió mientras terminaba de vendar.

-¡Muchas gracias, Killua!- le dijo sonriendo abiertamente. Apoyó sus manos en ambas piernas del albino, de modo que sus rostros quedaran casi a la misma altura- Gracias por cuidar de mí- le sonrió nuevamente. El otro sólo pudo desviar la mirada.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces!- dijo avergonzado mientras llevaba su derecha hasta su nuca. De pronto, sintió que lo rodeaban por el cuello. Su respiración se detuvo, y su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo preocupante. Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Killua, no sé cómo explicar lo feliz que me hace estar contigo- dijo el pelinegro mientras se aferraba más a su amigo. Era agradable sentir el olor de sus platinados cabellos- Muchas gracias, de verdad.- terminó sin soltarlo ni por un segundo.

-Gon…- Killua pareció reaccionar, y torpemente, correspondió el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del de ojos canela. Suspiró. Se quedaron así por unos momentos: Gon arrodillado frente a Killua, abrazándolo por el cuello, y éste, a su vez, correspondiéndole con ambas manos alrededor de su cintura. Ambos con los ojos cerrados.

-Se siente muy bien estar así…-dejó salir el pelinegro con voz somnolienta.

-Sí- respondió el ojiazul en un susurro apenas audible. Era algo vergonzoso admitirlo, pero esta vez Gon tenía razón. Podría quedarse así para siempre. El calor que se transmitían el uno al otro, la agradable sensación que les provocaba el contacto mutuo, el aroma que cada uno desprendía para el otro…eso, y mucho más, hacía que para ambos estar cerca del otro fuese, simplemente, perfecto. Un cálido sentimiento comenzaba a brotar en sus pechos, y quizá algún día podrían descifrar de qué se trata.

-…Killua…- llamó.

-¿Qué sucede?- susurró.

-…Killuaa…-

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó algo preocupado. Sin querer, se separó un poco para poder mirar de frente a su amigo.- ¡…Hace cuánto estás dormido!- dijo alzando la voz, pero al parecer, no fue escuchado. Lo recostó sobre la cama para que pudiera descansar mejor. Se quedó de pie frente a la ella un momento, observando a su amigo.

-…Killuaaa…- seguía llamando entre sueños, esta vez, con una almohada entre sus brazos. El albino sonrió.

-_Nunca podría hacerte daño-_pensó decidido- _y haré lo que sea para protegerte.-_

_

En fin. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá ;w;  
Si hay alguna crítica constructiva, seré muy feliz (:  
Siento que es demasiado suave, pero no podría hacer más con ellos dos u/u  
Quizá debí pensarlo mejor antes de escribir esto, y hacerlo en orden cronológico…. Lo siento u.u

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, volví otra vez, lo siento u.u! Esta vez no pude evitarlo, y creo que así será hasta que escriba al menos una vez sobre cada saga :C  
Hoy vuelvo con lo que creo que es el favorito de todos: Isla Ballena!  
Oh, sí uwu (?) Se ve bastante largo el cap, pero no lo es u.u  
Esta vez está basado sólo en la versión 2011, porque es más linda u.u el cap 37 principalmente  
Y por supuesto, agradecer a TODOS lo que se han dado el tiempo de leer esto! (: Y especialmente mente, y con mucho amor, a **1pikachu1, freddiethegoat **y** Gingana, **que se dieron la molestia de dejar review 3 Son amor 3

**Disclaimer: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Bueno, finalmente lograste tu objetivo ¿no?-_

_-¡Sí!-_

_Ambos jóvenes se alejaban de la "Torre Celestial". Acababan de despedirse de su maestro y Zushi, su nuevo amigo._

_-Entonces no tenemos ningún otro asunto aquí. Gon, ¿qué vas a hacer?-_

_-Regresar a Isla Ballena-_

_-¿Isla Ballena?-_

_-Sí. Pude regresarle el favor a Hisoka, así que quiero regresar a la isla y mostrarle mi licencia a Mito-san - Killua podía notar el destello de ilusión en los ojos del moreno.- Ha pasado más de medio año desde que me fui…- _

_-Creo que iré contigo- _

_-¿Eh?-_

_-Me gustaría conocer a Mito-san- le respondió sonriendo._

_-¿¡En serio!? ¡Entonces vamos juntos!- dijo emocionado. Le producía una inmensa alegría pensar en que las dos personas que más quería en el mundo pudieran conocerse._

_-Sí. Simplemente iré contigo.-  
_

__

._._._._._._._._._._._._.  


El sol brillaba, el viento soplaba con fuerza, la marea era suave. El clima era bastante bueno aquel día. Gon y Killua estaban en el barco que los llevaría hasta el puerto de Isla Ballena. Se encontraban un al lado del otro, a la altura de la proa de la embarcación, ambos apoyando sus codos en un pequeño descanso.

-¿Es esa?- preguntó el albino, divisando, a lo lejos, una pequeña porción de tierra rodeada por mar.

-¡Sí, es esa!- le respondió emocionado. –Ha pasado tanto tiempo…-dijo, sin quitar la vista de la isla. Ésta se hacía más grande a medida que avanzaban los segundos. Recostó su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de su amigo, quien no se sorprendió ante dicho acto.-Por fin podrás conocer a Mito-san- el ojizaul correspondió, y apoyó su cabeza contra la del pelinegro. Suspiró. -¡Tengo tanto que enseñarte! Quizá se vea pequeña, pero hay muchos lugares interesantes que puedo mostrarte- comentó. Ambos seguían con sus miradas fijas en el horizonte. – ¡También hay un montón de criaturas salvajes! ¡Y mucho qué pescar!- su amigo le escuchaba atento mientras disfrutaba de su compañía. El olor del mar, el viento contra sus rostros, el vaivén del barco, y el estar uno junto al otro hacían de ése un viaje grato y placentero.

-Estoy ansioso por verlo todo- le respondió calmado, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El baro había atracado. Había mucha gente en los alrededores del puerto, se veía mucho movimiento. Ambos amigos bajaron de la nave, perdiéndose entre la pequeña multitud que se había formado. Gon tomó la mano de Killua para arrastrarlo lejos del ajetreo de la gente. Una vez fuera se sonrieron y emprendieron la marcha, sin soltarse. El peliplata se percató de esto, pero no parecía molestarle; pensaría en ello luego.

-¡Por ahí hay un lago enoooorme! ¡Puedes pescar peces muy pequeños, o muy grandes! ¡Oh! Y por esa ruta, encuentras toda una manada de osos zorro; si sigues más adelante, puedes ver muchas más criaturas. ¡Y en aquella dirección, aparecen muchísimas luciérnagas por las noches de verano!-

Gon hablaba y hablaba, señalando distintos lugares y rutas a medida que avanzaba con su amigo. De vez en cuando, anexaba pequeñas anécdotas relacionadas con los lugares que le exponía. Se le oía bastante emocionado, y lo estaba, tanto, que el mismo notó lo atropelladas que salían algunas de sus frases.

-Estoy hablando demasiado ¿no? Lo siento – se disculpó con una sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano libre hasta la nuca.

-No seas tonto, no me molesta- regañó- Sólo espero que tengas tiempo de enseñarme todo- sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto!-afirmó enérgico- ¡Después de ver a Mito-san exploraremos toda la isla! – dijo, haciendo un poco de presión en la mano que seguía unida a la de su amigo, acto seguido, entrelazaron sus dedos. Sonrieron y siguieron con su camino.

Gon le guiaba mientras seguía indicando lugares y acotando historias. Era una caminata tranquila y apacible. El lugar era muy hermoso, nada parecido a lo que el ex-asesino estaba acostumbrado. Eso, sumado a la compañía de su mejor amigo, hacía que un nuevo sentimiento brotara en su pecho, aunque no podía distinguir qué era.

-¡Llegamos!- exclamó el moreno, con una sonrisa aún más radiante de lo habitual. Soltó la mano del ojiazul y echó a correr- ¡Es por aquí, Killua!- dijo antes de seguir cuesta arriba.

Se mantuvo quieto un par de segundos; ante él se alzaba una pequeña colina. Le siguió con paso calmo. No estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar, nunca antes había estado en ese tipo de situación. Nunca antes había tenido que interactuar con la familia de algún amigo…él nunca antes había tenido amigos. De alguna u otra forma, se sentía nervioso.

-Tú debes ser Killua ¿cierto?- oyó de pronto. Se sobresaltó al ver interrumpidos sus pensamientos.

-S-sí-respondió algo tímido al llegar frente a la mujer.

-Killua, ella es Mito-san. Mito-san, él es Killua, mi mejor amigo- el aludido no pudo evitar desviar la mirada avergonzado.

Hechas las presentaciones, entraron al hogar del pelinegro. Bebieron algo, tomaron un baño, merendaron, y Gon le enseñó su licencia de cazador a Mito-san, como tanto había esperado. Killua se sentía algo extraño por el ambiente que se vivía en aquel lugar. Era algo que jamás había experimentado en su "hogar".

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a hacerse presentes en el firmamento. Gon y Killua se la habían pasado toda la tarde recorriendo la isla: cada valle, claro, risco, playa…parecía como si hubiesen estado en cada rincón de Isla Ballena. Habían cenado pescado (cortesía de Killua); tenían una fogata tras ellos, ambos estaban recostados sobre su espalda, uno junto al otro, manteniendo algo de distancia. Sus miradas fijas en el firmamento observaban atentas las estrellas que amenazaban con iluminarlo todo.

-Oye, Gon-

-¿Mmh?- le miró curioso, el albino no despegaba su mirada del cielo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-

-Por ahora descansaré aquí mientras reúno información…- le dijo con calma- La información que necesitaré antes a York New City a buscar a mi padre.-

-Ya veo…- respondió con desgano-¿Qué debería hacer?-

-¿Eh?- preguntó sin entender a qué se refería. Se incorporó y le vio algo sorprendido.- ¡Deberías quedarte aquí y luego ir conmigo a York New City!- le dijo como si dijera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Sí, iré contigo- le respondió dirigiéndole la mirada- Eso no fue lo que quise decir- volvió a mirar el firmamento.- Estaba pensando que eres algo admirable- se incorporó también, Gon le veía sorprendido.- No hay nada que en verdad quiera hacer…- le dirigió la mirada- En verdad no tengo nada que quiera hacer como tú.- cerró sus ojos y desvió la mirada- Aunque hay muchas cosas que no quiero hacer. No quiero estar en casa…o heredar el negocio familiar.- Gon no pudo evitar mirarle con preocupación y algo de tristeza.-Creo que estoy un poco celoso – terminó diciendo de forma despreocupada.

-Killua…-

-¿Mmh?-

-Creo que es divertido estar contigo- confesó con un destello de determinación en sus orbes cafés.

-¿D-de qué estás hablando?- no pudo evitar sorprenderse, y avergonzarse.

-La isla Ballena…- empezó – es un lugar para que los pescadores se queden durante expediciones extendidas. No hay muchos habitantes nativos. Hay otro niño aquí de mi edad…y es una chica; así que eres mi primer amigo de mi edad- le miró sonriendo, el de ojos zafiro también le miraba.

-Mi situación era algo parecida…- cerró sus ojos- pasé todo mi tiempo aprendiendo a matar.- sus palabras sonaban con algo de pesar.- Fuiste mi primer amigo.-

-¿Te diviertes cuando estamos juntos?- preguntó sonriéndole con inocencia.

-¿Ah?- le había tomado desprevenido. Su pulso se aceleró- Eso creo, sí- respondió desviando la mirada.

-¡Entonces, debemos permanecer juntos!- exclamó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. El otro abrió sus ojos de par en par, al tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono rosa.- ¡Podemos viajar y ver el mundo juntos!- decía con tono soñador impregnado en sus palabras.

-¿Nunca te avergüenza decir esas cosas?- seguía sin dirigirle la mirada; por alguna razón sentía sus mejillas arder, y quería pasar desapercibido. Gon rió levemente ante la pregunta.

-Estaré buscando a mi padre. Y tú estarás buscando lo que quieres hacer-

En ese momento, Killua pudo notar nuevamente aquel sentimiento en su pecho. Algo nuevo y desconocido brotaba en su interior; una sensación agradable y al mismo tiempo, desconcertante. No sabía cómo clasificar aquello, pero se sentía placentero, lo que le resultaba algo inquietante.

"Permanecer junto a Gon"… esa la idea le provocaba más estragos a su cuerpo de lo que podía percibir. Sus pupilas se dilataban, su corazón se aceleraba, su respiración se entrecortaba…y todo acompañado de aquel sentimiento que no podía distinguir.

-¡Será divertido!-animó el moreno, sonriéndole abiertamente. El peliplata le miró, y no pudo evitar sonreírle con cariño.

-Sí. No se oye tan mal.- sentía una extraña calidez recorrerle todo el cuerpo. No era desagradable. Fue entonces que percibió una presencia ajena a ellos dos.- ¡Bien! ¡Te ayudaré a buscar a tu padre hasta que sepa qué es lo que quiero hacer!- dijo a modo de conclusión. El pelinegro asintió contento- Oh… por cierto ¿qué está haciendo tu madre?- preguntó, en parte, por curiosidad, en parte, por cambiar un poco el tema de conversación. Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que comenzara a hablar.

-Es difícil preguntar acerca de mi padre…pero es aún más difícil preguntar sobre mi madre.-comenzó- Ya que Mito-san me crió sola, se sentiría mal preguntarle eso…- tenía su vista fija en algún punto del suelo; rodeó sus rodillas con sus brazos.- Al principio Mito-san me dijo que mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito. Estaba preocupada de que pudiera acabar como mi padre si sabía que estaba vivo y que era un Cazador- sus palabras se habían tornado serias, al igual que su expresión.

-Tenía razón-

-Cuando obtuve información sobre mi padre, imaginé que probablemente mi madre estaba muerta-

-¡Eso es muy cruel!-

-Así que siempre he pensado en Mito-san como si fuera mi madre. Es la única madre que tengo. Así que no hay nada que preguntar, no necesito hacerlo.- dijo volviendo a sonreír.

-Ya veo- le respondió-¡Vaya!- exclamó alzando su voz a propósito- ¡desearía tener una madre como Mito-san!-

-¡Es la mejor!- dijo enérgico- Aunque regaña mucho…-

-Eso no es nada…Mi madre empieza a llorar en cuando digo que quiero salir de casa. ¡Se pone histérica!- dijo con fastidio. Gon rió abiertamente, y Killua sintió unos pasos alejándose, y aquella presencia desaparecer lentamente.-De verdad…- dijo, esta vez con seriedad- desearía tener una madre como Mito-san. Así se debe sentir tener una familia- dijo algo melancólico mientras volvía a mirar el cielo. Estaba completamente inundado en un mar de estrellas.

-Killua…- el aludido notó que su amigo le miraba con preocupación, y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

-Bueno, tú entiendes cómo es estar en mi casa…si comparas eso con esto, hay una diferencia muy grande- seguía mirando las estrellas. Se sentía algo triste al recordar lo difícil que le era considerar como "familia" a las personas con las que se había criado. Todo era mucho más frío en aquel lugar. _Salvo por una pequeña persona…_

-Killua- el aludido se sorprendió: de un momento a otro Gon había disminuido la distancia entre ellos de forma considerable. –Entiendo que no quieras regresar a casa, pero eso me hace creer que debemos estar juntos para siempre.- dijo firme. El otro volvió a abrir sus ojos de par en par y le enfrentó con la mirada. Volvió a sentir su pulso acelerado.

-No…-susurró, volvió a desviar su mirada-lo primero es encontrar a tu padre.- dijo. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Alguien como él…¿no terminaría siendo una carga para Gon? Un "para siempre" cambiaba mucho las cosas; no se sentía capaz. ¿Qué tal si lo terminaba defraudando? O en el peor de los casos, 'traicionándolo'… Era mucha responsabilidad. Fue entonces cuando comprendió: sí había algo que quería hacer…

El pelinegro se movió un poco, quedando tras el albino, quien parecía en una especie de transe, era difícil saberlo, sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos. Le abrazó con cariño, atrayéndolo hacia sí; notó cuando el otro se sobresaltó de golpe, quedando estático; entonces, suavizó el agarre, sin dejar de acercarlo a su propio cuerpo.

-Killua, hablo en serio – le dijo bajando la voz –Sería muy feliz si pudiese estar a tu lado por siempre- sin separarse de él, asomó su rostro por encima del hombro derecho del albino, quería verle a los ojos. No se había percatado antes, pero le gustaban mucho los ojos de Killua: claros y profundos al mismo tiempo, con un tono zafiro que podría deslumbrar a cualquiera. El peliplata le miró, aún sorprendido. Y nervioso. Su corazón no dejaba de acelerar-Eres mi mejor amigo. Me divierto mucho cuando estamos juntos…y cuando pienso que podemos separarnos…duele - su vista comenzó a empañarse- …es como…lo que ocurrió durante el examen del cazador-las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas-…en esa situación…no pude hacer nada, Killua- su voz amenazaba con quebrarse; instintivamente, escondió su rostro en el cuello de su amigo, quien, ahora, tenía una mirada vidriosa.

-Gon…-llamó. Con algo de duda, acarició con sutileza los negros cabellos de su amigo, intentando consolarle de alguna forma. Podía sentir sus tibias lágrimas contra su cuello, eso sólo le entristecía más. Se sentía culpable. Sabía que su hermano mayor había tenido algo que ver con ese suceso, pero no estaba claro. Hasta donde sabía, todo su culpa.-Lo siento-dijo en un hálito de voz.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó. Le miró a los ojos- Sólo me alegro de que estés bien…yo debería disculparme- esta vez, pasó ambas manos alrededor de la cintura del peliplata, y lo aferró hacía sí- Debí ser capaz de hacer algo…perdóname, Killua.-abundantes lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos canela.

-Ya basta-regañó con tristeza. Se giró un poco, y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro- No llores- algo parecía quebrarse en su pecho al verlo de esa manera. Tan triste e indefenso.

-Killua…-

-Por favor, no llores, Gon- dijo terminando de secar su rostro. Sus miradas se cruzaron por algunos momentos, ambas cristalinas y vulnerables.

Lentamente, el pelinegro fue acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, tanto, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Sin embargo, no era un beso, o no parecía serlo. Todo indicaba que el moreno tenía problemas para dimensionar distancias… o era lo que quería creer el albino; aunque ello no evitaba que el corazón se desbocara por su pecho.

-Killua-sólo fue entonces, cuando articuló aquel nombre, que se percató de la cercanía entre ambos. Sintió su respiración más pesada y su pulso más rápido; aún así, no cedió ni un milímetro-¿Quieres permanecer a mi lado?- preguntó serio, decidido. El aludido tenía sus ojos fijos en la vista del moreno. No sabía cómo reaccionar, y la pregunta lo había desconcertado. Además, por más que lo intentara, no lograba articular sus pensamientos. Soltó un ligero suspiro contra los labios de su amigo, y pudo sentirle estremecer ante ello.

-S-sí. Eso creo- respondió finalmente, girando su rostro claramente avergonzado.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó enérgico mientras le abrazaba con fuerza- ¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho juntos!-decía feliz. El otro resopló resignado, luego le vio de soslayo.

-Eso te sienta mucho mejor- le dijo sonriendo, el moreno pareció no entender- ¡Esto!- pellizcó una de sus mejillas, aludiendo a su sonrisa.

-¡También te ves más lindo cuando sonríes, Killua!- siguió abrazándole.

-¡I-idiota! ¡Nunca dije que fueras lindo!-gritó alterado.

-¡Lo pensaste!- acusó riendo. El albino volvió a resoplar resignado, y se dio la vuelta, sin romper el agarre. Se apoyó sobre el pecho del pelinegro y llevo ambas manos a las ajenas, que descansaban sobre su vientre; podía sentir el agitado pulso de su amigo. Dirigió la mirada al cielo una vez más.

Se quedaron así un par de horas, disfrutando de la escena estrellada, y la compañía del otro.  
Ninguno lo había notado, pero fue entonces que un sentimiento más fuerte de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, había comenzado a florecer en ambos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá 3 De verdad, muchas gracias por leer (:  
Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida (:  
No muerdo :D (?)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos otra vez -w- ! Estoy muy feliz! De verdad pensé que nadie leería esto, sólo lo empecé por si acaso xD [y quizá porque creo que deberían haber más fanfics de estos dos :c] Así que de verdad me alegra que todos ustedes hayan leído,y sigan leyendo (L) De verdad, **MUCHAS GRACIAS!**!

**_KILLU UKE99: _**_GonxKillua también es como una droga para mí (L) diría que son mi pareja favorita forever and ever! (?). Y bueno, siento que las pocas fans de esta pareja, esperan ver más acción cuando encuentran un fanfic de ellos…y yo no se las estoy dando ;w; eso es lo que me hace sentir culpable xd así que espero hacer otro fanfic algún día, porque creo que este seguirá con la misma línea, lo siento u.u! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!  
Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado ^^_

-  
Al resto de las personas hermosas que dejaron su opinión (**1pikachu1, Gingana, Canciones de Cuna**), les respondo en privado :Z siempre ^^ Muchas gracias!  
Esta vez está basado en el cap 85 de la versión 2011. Ya en la saga de Hormigas Quimera: luego de….luego de encontrarse por primera vez con Nepherpitou ;O;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado varias horas desde que volvieron de NGL. Ya se había encontrado con Knov, Morel, y el presidente Netero. Llegando a la ciudad más cercana, alquiló una habitación en el primer hotel que vio; esperaba a que su amigo recuperara la conciencia. No sabía cuánto más tendría que esperar. En tanto, la espera se hacía cada vez más dolorosa para el joven Zoldyck; parecía tener el don de torturarse a sí mismo con sus pensamientos. Pero esta vez tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo.

-_Kite era el mejor Pro Hunter que haya conocido- _pensaba- _…y aún así, no era rival para "esa cosa"- _se sentía acongojado_ - Jamás había sentido un aura tan maligna en toda mi vida…mucho peor que la de mi hermano, o la de Hisoka…y de todas formas huí.-_ cerró los ojos con fuerza- _ Probablemente… él ya debe estar muerto-_ llevó sus manos hasta su rostro mientras apretaba sus dientes. Abundantes lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas; fuertes sollozos comenzaron a inundar el silencio de aquella habitación.

-¡Si tan sólo fuese más fuerte…habría podido salvarlo!-gritó hundiéndose más entre sus manos.-…ayudarlo a luchar…-bajó la voz-…algo, lo que sea- terminó en hálito de voz. Su rostro y sus manos estaban totalmente empapados. No podía creer lo cobarde que había sido

-_Pero… ¿habría podido hacer algo?- _pensó, al tiempo que intentaba calmar los sollozos- _¿o sólo le habría estorbado?-_restregó su derecha contra sus ojos con fuerza. _–No. Esto sólo demuestra lo ingenuo que fui. Por un par de peones terminé subestimando por completo al enemigo….y este es el resultado.-_ volteó a ver al pelinegro, quien seguía inconsciente.-_Probablemente no puedas perdonarme por esto.-_

Volvió la vista hacia la nada, apoyó sus codos contra sus piernas y entrelazó sus manos. Intentaba calmar su respiración y buscar opciones ¿Qué es lo siguiente que debía hacer? ¿Debía pelear para volver a NGL? ¿Debía entrenar antes de ello? ¿O lo mejor sería retirarse? Incluso, antes de todo eso ¿Debía permanecer al lado de Gon? ¿Qué tal si lo odiaba por el resto de su vida? Estas y _muchísimas_ más interrogantes aparecían en la mente del albino, una tras otra. Aún tenía problemas para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido, y cuáles serían las consecuencias de ello.

_-"Sólo son unos niños"-_ las palabras de los pro Hunters hicieron eco en sus oídos.

-"_En el momento en que comienzas a hablar sobre quién puede ganar en una pelea de Nen, ya estás equivocado- _resonó Morel en su mente-_En la mayoría de los casos, no sabrás las habilidades de tu oponente. Un momento de descuido es todo lo que se necesita para dar vuelta las cosas y matar a tu oponente".-_

_-…suena demasiado fácil-_pensó- _Es demasiado arriesgado.- _

_-"(…)En el momento en que te ves abrumado por el aura de tu oponente y huyes, ya no estás calificado. ¡Eres peor que un perdedor!"-_

_-Ya no estoy calificado…- _pensó con pesar- _Tiene razón._

-Killua-

El albino se sobresaltó e instintivamente volteó a ver a su amigo. Gon había despertado y se había incorporado para quedar frente a frente con él. No podía percibir ira o rencor en sus ojos, sin embargo, estaba asustado por la reacción que el moreno podría tener al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

-Gracias- le dijo con simpleza, con una expresión neutra en su rostro. El otro volteó despacio, algo desconcertado.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- su, entonces, gélida voz apenas podía oírse. Su mirada se ocultó entre sus cabellos.

-¿Acaso no fuiste tú quién me detuvo?- se despojó de las cobijas y se acercó a su amigo- Si hubiera perdido el control en ese momento sólo le habría estorbado a Kite.- buscaba sus ojos zafiro, pero no había respuesta, Killua permanecía inmóvil.- Entonces, los tres habríamos muerto.-

-¡Pero yo…!-respondió alzando la voz- dejé a Kite para que muriera…- su voz amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento.

-¡Kite está vivo!- dijo con una sonrisa. El peliplata se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras. Esa ni siquiera era una opción para él.-Él nunca habría permitido que "esa cosa" lo derrotara!- Gon sonaba tan convencido de aquello. De alguna forma, sus palabras calaban en lo más profundo de su corazón, haciendo que un nuevo sentimiento surgiera en él.- Pero considerando su herida de seguro le costará mucho moverse… Así que probablemente se está escondiendo ¡Esperando a que nosotros regresemos!- le sonrió con confianza. El ojiazul volteó a verlo, estaba anonadado. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par- Así que tenemos que apresurarnos en volver, una vez que seamos más fuertes- cerró un puño junto a su pecho con convicción- ¡Para salvar a Kite!- le dijo sonriendo, con esa cándida mirada llena de esperanza que tanto le gustaba al albino.

Killua le miraba estático. Sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que el pelinegro pudiese ser tan optimista en una situación tan desfavorable? Pero, pensándolo bien, todo lo que decía, podía ser verdad; sólo que él no se dio el tiempo siquiera para considerarlo. Esa capacidad de sacar a relucir lo mejor en situaciones totalmente desventajosas hacían que cada vez sintiera más admiración por su mejor amigo. Era como si él fuese capaz de mostrarle el camino que no podía ver por sí solo…_como si fuera…_

_-Gon…-_seguía mirándole con asombro. Casi podía ver a través de esos orbes canela.-_Tú eres la luz- _pensó. Sonrió débilmente mientras apartaba la mirada

-Sí, tienes razón- le contestó con los ojos cerrados. Era como si volviese a creer en sí mismo. Aún no entendía cómo lo hacía el moreno para cambiarle la perspectiva de un extremo a otro. Después de todas esas horas de tortuosa meditación, un par de frases de su parte le devolvían todas las fuerzas y esperanzas, lo motivaba a seguir luchando.

-¡Vamos a volvernos más fuertes otra vez, Killua!- le decía sonriendo entusiasmado. Siguió hablando, sobre qué podían hacer para entrenar, y cuánto tiempo deberían invertir en eso antes de volver por Kite, sin embargo, su amigo sólo le escuchaba a medias. Por una parte sentía un torbellino de emociones florecer dentro de sí, por otra, comenzaba a comprender por qué quería permanecer al lado de Gon, protegerlo, y compartir cada minuto de su vida con él.

-_A veces brillas con tanta luz, que debo apartar la mirada-_pensaba mientras el otro le hablaba animadamente.- _Pero incluso así… ¿no hay problema si me quedo a tu lado?-_ Aquel temor de terminar dañándolo, o incluso, de ser una carga para él no lo dejaba en paz. Aún temía perjudicar su amigo, jamás podría perdonarse si eso ocurriera. Un ser como él…junto a alguien tan inocente y puro como Gon… era algo de qué preocuparse. Pero en ese momento tenían otras prioridades.

-Andando- dijo el albino con voz firme.- ¡A volvernos más fuertes!- se puso de pie, y emprendió la marcha. El pelinegro le siguió.

-Ah, espera un momento- le escuchó decir justo antes de llegar a tocar el picaporte de la puerta.-¿No podemos cambiarnos antes?- preguntó mientras miraba algo incómodo sus ropas. El otro le imitó.

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado- respondió despreocupado. Se dirigió hacia donde tenían su escaso equipaje. –Por cierto ¿cómo estás?- preguntó volteando a verle.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy bien- respondió sonriendo-…aunque me duele un poco la cabeza-dijo llevando una mano hasta la zona afectada.

-Lo siento- le sonrió algo afligido. El moreno sólo rió bajo.-Ten-le extendió algo de ropa, y siguió buscando la suya.

-Gracias- sonrió- Tomaré un baño ¿vienes?-

-No, lo haré después- respondió mientras arrojaba su ropa limpia hacia la cama. Se acercó hasta la ventana y contempló el cielo. Estaba más tranquilo, pero aún tenía que aclarar unos cuantos asuntos consigo mismo. Suspiró pesadamente. De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Algo te ocurre- le dijo buscando sus ojos.-¿Qué es?-preguntó preocupado.

-No es nada- respondió neutro.-Sólo sigo…sorprendido por todo lo que ha ocurrido- agregó al ver que el moreno no estaba satisfecho.

-¿Seguro?- el otro asintió, y volvió la mirada hacia el azul del cielo. Gon retiró la mano que estaba en su hombro, aún permanecía tras él- Killua, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.-Insistió.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes-le dijo sonriéndole de soslayo.

-Killua- dijo luego de una pequeña pausa.-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó de forma directa, lo que obligó al otro a voltearse. Le quedó mirando atónito algunos segundos.

-¿Q-qué? – atinó a responder.

-¿Tienes miedo? Ya sabes, de todo lo que tendremos que enfrentar de ahora en adelante- su semblante era serio, mas sus ojos se veían algo angustiados.

-_…sí, tengo miedo de hacer algo estúpido que te ponga en peligro.-_pensó cabizbajo- _De ser un cobarde…y una carga para ti…-_

-¿Killua?- llamó el moreno, al ver que pasaban los segundos y no obtenía respuesta alguna del albino. Guió su mano derecha hasta la barbilla de su amigo y le hizo verle. Pudo notar su mirada vidriosa y a la vez, tímida-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó bajando la voz con una expresión angustiada. Llevó ambas manos hacia las mejillas del peliplata.

-No es nada-dijo en un murmuro y tratando de desviar la mirada, sin lograr librarse del agarre.

-Killua…- llevó ambas manos hasta la cintura del ojiazul, y lo acercó hacia sí en un abrazo vigoroso, que parecía ser desesperado.-Dime… ¿qué puedo hacer para que te sientas bien?- preguntó mientras se aferraba más a su cuerpo. Killua no resistió más, y correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Sólo no te mueras, idiota!- soltó casi en un sollozo. Luchaba por no dejar salir a las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras se aferraba al cuello del pelinegro.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó sorprendido, pero en voz baja, al tiempo que, con una mano, repartía suaves caricias sobre la espalda de su compañero.-Tú eres increíble, eres realmente fuerte. Después de que entrenemos más, seremos mucho más fuertes que ahora, y no tendremos que preocuparnos por morir.-decía a modo de consuelo mientras recargaba su cabeza contra uno de los hombros del albino. Siempre había sido un poco más alto que él, pero sólo ahora parecía ser más notorio.

-Gon… ¿recuerdas el aura de "esa cosa"?- trataba de calmar su respiración y evitar llorar-No fuimos capaces de nada- Y lo que resultaba ser impactante, es que Killua, por primera vez había sentido un miedo _real_ de "perder" a su amigo. A medida que proseguía el diálogo, podía esclarecer aquello.

-Es por eso que nos haremos mucho más fuertes, Killua-la mano que acariciaba su espalda viajó hasta la nuca del peliplata, donde, nuevamente, iba repartiendo sutiles caricias. Siempre que le acariciaba el cabello, lograba relajarse. Además, era bastante agradable sentir esos plateados cabellos entre sus dedos; por lo general su aroma terminaba impregnado en sus manos al menos un par de horas.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo del ojiazul se relajaba de a poco, hasta que sintió su rostro recostado sobre uno de sus hombros. Probablemente tendría los ojos cerrados; sintió un suspiro contra su cuello. ¡Eso siempre le provocaba un _delicioso_ escalofrío! El moreno no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo ante aquello. Había llegado a la conclusión de que el albino aprovechaba cada oportunidad como aquella, en donde estaban uno cerca del otro, para suspirar a propósito sobre su piel, sólo para provocarle aquella reacción. Sonaba algo paranoico de su parte. Aún así, en más de una ocasión se sorprendió a sí mismo esperando que aquello pasara. ¡Qué coincidencia más extraña!

-Sí….tenemos que hacerlo- habló contra el cuello del pelinegro, quién se sobresaltó al ver interrumpido sus pensamientos esporádicos. Se sorprendió al notar que su corazón latía más rápido de lo habitual, pero lo ignoró por el momento. Intensificó el abrazo con su amigo, tratando de confortarlo; sintió que él le respondía de la misma forma. Se quedaron así unos cuantos minutos más.

-Gon- llamó separándose lo suficiente como para poder ver esos ojos canela.

-¿Sí, Killua?- respondió mientras recargaba su frente contra la del albino, sonriéndole.

-…creo que sí deberías tomar un baño-

-¡Qué quieres decir con eso!-exclamó alzando la voz, para luego inflar sus mejillas en señal de disgusto. Killua rió y se separó de él.- ¡Killua!-le miró con falsa molestia, mientras el albino volvía a reír.

-No importa, sólo vamos- extendió su mano, y el pelinegro la tomó.

-De acuerdo. Pero sigo pensando que me insultaste- masculló mientras se dirigían al cuarto de baño.

Les esperaba un largo camino por recorrer, lo mejor era empezar por estar limpios.

En ese momento, ambos podían sentir una infinidad de emociones atiborrando sus pechos. Habían pasado por muchas cosas, y les esperaban, aún, muchas más. Con todo aquello (las Hormigas Quimera, Kite, NGL, entrenar) no podían percibir que aquel lazo que unía sus vidas, se volvía cada vez más implacable. Tampoco podían distinguir cuál era la verdadera forma de su relación, pues iba mucho más allá de 'una simple amistad'; aún faltaba mucho para que fueran conscientes de ello, y tendrían que pasar por pruebas muy duras para descubrirlo.

_En tanto estuviesen uno junto al otro encontrarían la forma._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muchas gracias por leer!  
En lo personal…no me gustó mucho xd Espero que a ustedes sí (:  
Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida (:  
Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad! (L)


	5. Chapter 5 (I)

Hola otra vez -w-  
Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen leyendo! Y obviamente, a las que me comentan qué les parece (:  
**GRACIAS A TODOS (L)  
**Este cap está basado en los capítulos 91-92-93 de HunterxHunter2011, desde que Gon y Killua pierden contra Knuckle y Shoot, hasta la primera cita de Gon y Palm .w. ! Resultó muy largo…por lo que continuaré este mismo cap en el siguiente (?) No sé si se entiende xd  
Gracias por darle oportunidad ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gon, Killua, Knuckle y Shoot habían llegado hasta el punto de entrada de NGL, sólo dos de ellos podrían seguir adelante.

-Knuckle- llamó el de ojos canela. El aludido le miró interrogante. Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar; su mirada seria y determinada comenzaba a ser reemplazada por una vulnerable y angustiada-…¡Prométemelo! – pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.- tienes que… ¡Tienes que salvar a Kite!- imploró.

-Entendido.- asintió. –Te prometo que lo traeré de vuelta.- dijo con confianza. Llevó la ficha que había estado en juego hasta hace poco a la altura de su rostro, y la contempló por unos momentos.- Lo juro por esta ficha.- podía palparse la determinación en sus palabras. Luego, siguieron con su camino.

Gon y Killua se quedaron allí, no podían avanzar con ellos. La condición que debían cumplir para volver a NGL junto a los Cazadores Profesionales, era derrotar los discípulos de Morel: Knuckle y Shoot. _Y habían fracasado_. Aún no eran lo suficientemente fuertes. Su entrenamiento no había dado tantos frutos como lo necesitaban. No estaban capacitados.

El albino dio media vuelta y se alejó unos cuantos pasos. La camioneta con los camaradas de Kite les estaba esperando, para llevarlos de regreso a la ciudad más cercana.

-Killua…- le oyó decir a su amigo. Se detuvo y volteó a verle; seguía en la misma posición. _Toritatem_ no se despegaba de su hombro izquierdo. – Soy débil…- murmuró. Bajó la mirada, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al tiempo que apretaba sus dientes en un intento de aplacar un sollozo- Nunca imaginé…- pero era demasiado tarde, su voz ya se había quebrado - ¡Nunca imaginé… lo duro que podría resultar….ser débil!- decía entrecortadamente, dejando que las lágrimas bañaran por completo su rostro en un llanto resignado. Recordaba su pelea con Knukcle, y lo inútil que resultó ser ante él. Se sentía frustrado, y triste. No había podido ayudar a Kite en aquel momento, y ahora, tampoco podría ir a salvarlo; todo por su debilidad.

El ojiazul le veía con tristeza, no se percató en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, sin embargo, se mantenía quieto. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, después de todo, compartía el sentimiento del pelinegro casi a la perfección.

_-….yo también soy débil_- pensaba_-…pero…además, soy un cobarde._- se había rendido a esa idea, mas sabía que era su obligación solucionarlo. El problema era…¿cómo? No pudo evitar recordar su pelea con Shoot: si era objetivo, había tenido muchas oportunidades para darle vuelta a la situación y tomar ventaja, pero eso implicaba "un riesgo", y ésa era su debilidad. No podía superar el miedo que implicaba 'correr un riesgo'. No podía dejar de recordar las palabras de su hermano mayor. Vio que el pelinegro caía sobre una de sus rodillas con la vista gacha.

-¡Maldición!- gritó con ira y dio un fuerte puñetazo contra el suelo, lastimando su mano. Repitió el acto un par de veces más, hasta que aparecieron un par de grietas. Entonces, el albino se le acercó, su puso de rodillas frente a él. Pudo notar que su llanto no había cesado en ningún momento.

Su diestra se disponía a propinar otro golpe, pero todo indicio de éste cesó al sentir el tacto del peliplata. Había anidado ese puño entre ambas manos, y le hizo bajar lentamente, hasta quedar a la altura del suelo, entre ambos. El moreno levantó la mirada y se sintió aún más decepcionado de sí mismo al ver que su amigo le acompañaba con un llanto silencioso.

-Killua…- dijo, intentando calmar sus sollozos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y llevó su mano libre hasta las del aludido, y la aferró firmemente.

El ojiazul seguía observándole, en silencio. No sabía qué podía decirle para animarlo, no estaba seguro de cómo debía reaccionar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué es lo siguiente que deberían hacer. Habían perdido. Eso era todo.

El de tez pálida se puso de pie, sin soltar las manos del otro, arrastrándolo con él. Al parecer, el llanto del pelinegro comenzaba a ceder; trató de controlar su respiración, aún se le escapaban débiles sollozos. Entrelazó sus manos con las del albino, quien seguía derramando una lágrima tras otra, de forma tan sigilosa, que casi pasaba desapercibido.

-Perdóname- susurró acongojado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó confundido; era él mismo quien debía pedir perdón por su debilidad y cobardía. Ahora era su voz la que amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento.

-Porque…soy débi…-

-¡Cállate!- espetó, interrumpiéndolo. El moreno le miró a los ojos; su azulina mirada le transmitía todo lo que no podía salir de sus labios. El agarre entre sus manos se volvió más sólido. Las lágrimas del albino se tornaron más abundantes, y caían con más violencia sobre sus mejillas.

Gon le abrazó por los hombros y lo aferró hacia sí con brusquedad. Inmediatamente, Killua le correspondió de la misma forma, sellando aquel abrazo tosco y desesperado. Sentían mucha rabia contra ellos mismos: impotencia y frustración.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, procuraron calmarse un poco antes de volver a la camioneta con el resto.

El pelinegro yacía sobre el piso, abrazaba sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro. El peliplata estaba sentado tras él, le observaba con angustia.

-_Gon….durante los treinta días que no puedas usar Nen…Te protegeré- _pensó decidido.- _¡Haré lo que sea necesario!-_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-_Antes de que me preocupen los enemigos, tengo que proteger a Gon de Palm_- pensó decidido.

Después de un par de horas, y de una pequeña plática entre ellos, y Spin, habían recuperado algo de sus fuerzas, y su voluntad para seguir con su camino. Se harían más fuertes para que Kite no estuviese decepcionado de ellos la próxima vez que se encontraran.

Habían llegado hasta donde los esperaba Palm. Un aura maléfica rodeaba la posada y sus alrededores. Killua estaba listo para pelear si era necesario, ya que Gon no era consciente del peligro que acechaba, puesto que estaba obligado a estar en estado de Zetsu.

Al entrar, aquella espeluznante aura se hacía más poderosa. Killua podía sentir cómo aquella desagradable sensación se impregnaba en él, calándole hasta los huesos. Paso a paso se incrementaba más. Abrió la puerta delante de sí, y se encontró con un panorama escalofriante: Palm estaba en cuclillas, rodeada de un millar de muñecos (similares a Gon) y los acuchillaba uno a uno, perversa y lentamente, con un ligero temblor en sus manos. Esa retorcida imagen, sumada al aura macabra, sólo le hacía sentir escalofríos.

-Deben asumir la responsabilidad- se oyó a la mujer. Parecía contener su sed de sangre para continuar hablando- Prometieron llevarme a NGL… - dijo pausadamente, colocándose de pie. Quedó frente a ellos- Sólo mintieron, se merecen mil agujas.- Su largo y descuidado cabello cubría por completo su rostro, mas podía distinguirse aquella chispa asesina en sus ojos.- Rompieron su promesa.-

-S-sí. Lo siento- dijo serio el pelinegro.

-No quiero una disculpa…pero no hay razón para no clavarles las mil agujas.-

-Sí. Entonces ¿qué puedo hacer para compensarlo?-

-Vamos a ver…- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Debes hacer cualquier cosa que yo diga- dijo levantando su índice.

-¡Oye! ¿Sabes acaso cómo se siente Gon?... - el albino levantó la voz en defensa de su amigo. Palm no parecía entender todo lo que significaba para Gon haber perdido aquella pelea. Era mucho más que una derrota.

-Bien, estoy de acuerdo- le interrumpió el moreno, a lo que el otro se sorprendió.

-Sal conmigo- pronunció con lentitud, sin abandonar su característico tono sombrío. Se hizo una pequeña pausa en donde todos se quedaron estáticos.

-¿¡…E-eh!?- exclamó sorprendido el ojiazul.

-Sal conmigo…- repitió, esta vez, alzando el chuchillo que había en mano izquierda.

-Muy bien- respondió serio.

-¿¡Eh!?- volvió a exclamar.- ¿¡Tienes alguna idea de lo que estás diciendo!? ¿¡En realidad lo entiendes!?- preguntó/gritó a su amigo.

-Sí- asintió-, pero dije que haría lo que fuera- respondió inocente.

-¿¡Y tú no tienes problema con este tipo de juego sucio!?- dijo en forma acusadora, señalando a la pelinegra con el dedo. Estaba exasperado. ¡Cómo era posible que estuviese chantajeándolo de esa forma!

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia- dijo con tono más frívolo de lo usual.- Es _nuestro_ problema- de pronto sus ojos se tornaron ilusionados, y un pequeño sonrojo se distinguía en sus mejillas- Todo depende de nosotros dos- comenzó a reír por lo bajo con algo de nerviosismo, cual adolescente enamorada. Ambos niños estaban sorprendidos, uno de ellos, más molesto que el otro.

-Debes permanecer lejos de ella, Gon- le susurró molesto.

-¡No nos interrumpas!- se le oyó gritar enfurecida- ¡Es algo que los dos podemos decidir por nosotros mismos!-

-¡Esa es sólo una excusa!- replicó.

-Sólo cállate- dijo amenazadoramente. Quien era el centro de la controversia, sólo se encontraba allí, de pie, sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar mientras los otros dos se peleaban por él.-Vamos a salir ahora…- dijo visiblemente molesta. El albino había logrado ponerla de mal humor.- Hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir…- empezó de nuevo con su voz llena de ilusión.

-Ah, lo siento. No puedo salir hoy- le interrumpió el moreno con expresión neutra.-Hoy tengo que entrenar con Killua- agregó- ¡Pero puedes entrenar con nosotros, Palm!- dijo más animado, invitándola, lo que pareció enfurecerla más.

-¿Eh?- preguntó sintiendo aquellos deseos asesinos poseerla nuevamente.- ¿De qué estás hablando? …¿No dijiste que saldríamos?- se acercó hasta el menor y se puso a su altura, con el cuchillo entre ambos. Él asintió sonriendo.- Entonces… ¿¡por qué me estás poniendo "peros"!?- preguntó irritada.- ¿¡Y por qué íbamos a entrenar!? ¿¡Estás jugando conmigo!? ¡Esa no será una cita…!- gritó- ¡Nuestra primera cita! ¡La primera cita entre nosotros dos!- seguía gritando, bastante enfadada.- ¡La-primera-cita!- respiraba con rabia, como fuese a exhalar fuego en cualquier momento.

-Pero no es una cita- le dijo con simpleza. Ella no entendió- Podemos tener una cita apropiada después; ya que es nuestra primera cita, como dices.-

-_Increíble –_pensó el ojiazul- _la palabra "cita" sigue apareciendo en la conversación. ¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!-_no entendía exactamente por qué, pero estaba molesto. Muy molesto. Además ¿por qué Gon se tomaba toda la situación con tanta calma? Parecía no molestarle en absoluto, quizá hasta lo disfrutaba- _No puede ser_- pensó tajante.

-…y necesito tiempo para prepararme para ella también.-aquel tinte de inocencia no abandonaba sus palabras.

-¿Preparar? ¿Prepararse para qué?- preguntó confundida.

-¡Eso es se-cre-to!-sonrió adorablemente- Lo sabrás mañana.-

-Oh….ya veo. En ese caso…- dejó caer el arma blanca que, hasta ahora, había estado en sus manos.- debiste haberlo explicado antes. No me habría enojado- decía con una sonrisa mientras sus negros cabellos volvían a cubrir sus ojos.

-Lo siento- dijo apenado mientras llevaba su diestra tras su nuca- Pero quería mantenerlo en secreto para sorprenderte- sonaba algo apenado, pero seguía con su sonrisa intacta.

-¿Querías darme una sorpresa?- volvía a sonar como una quinceañera, su voz se había tornado mucho más dulce.

Killua observaba la escena desconcertado, y molesto. Aunque debía admitir que le sorprendía la habilidad de Gon para manejar la situación. Algo que pudo haber resultado muy peligroso y contraproducente, había sido solucionado por el moreno; pero… ¿no pudo encontrar otra forma de hacerlo? ¿Por qué tenía que salir con ella? Lo que más le enfadaba era el hecho de que Gon no hiciera nada por evitarlo, hasta podía verle algo entusiasmado. Tenía que reconocer que no era la gran cosa, que no tenía por qué sentirse tan fastidiado con todo eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Observaba inmóvil a los otros dos, hablando animadamente sobre lo que sería "su primera cita". Bufó con fastidio. Llegó a la conclusión de que esa mujer era peligrosa, y debían alejarse de ella lo antes posible.

-_Debo proteger a Gon- _pensó –_ Esa es mi prioridad._- miraba con recelo a la mujer. No confiaba en ella. La vio alejarse y salir del cuarto, luego volteó a ver a su amigo, quien le miraba confundido.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Killua?- preguntó algo angustiado- Te ves molesto.-

-¡Y encima me lo preguntas!- cuestionó alzando la voz. Bufó y se dio media vuelta, enfadado.

-¿No quieres que salga con Palm?- preguntó, aún más angustiado- …debo hacerlo…-

-Haz lo que quieras- cortó con disgusto, y se dispuso a salir de ahí- No me importa.-

-Killuaaa- llamó, siguiéndolo- ¿A dónde vas?-

El peli plata había salido de la posada, necesitaba despejar sus pensamientos. Calmarse, más que otra cosa. Era consciente de que en cualquier momento sentiría deseos de volver a 'sus viejos hábitos', y su objetivo, claramente, sería Palm. No podía hacer eso; Gon la apreciaba como amiga.

-_¡Maldición! ¿¡Por qué tiene esa forma de ser tan….tan…!?- _pensaba sin lograr encontrar las palabras correctas. Se detuvo en seco y volteó a verle. Había caminado unas cuantas cuadras, y el pelinegro aún le seguía, llamándole preocupado. Le miró casi con rabia, sin entender por qué.

-Hoy vamos a entrenar ¿verdad?- soltó con fastidio.

-S-sí.- respondió el moreno, confundido por la actitud de su amigo.- ¿te diriges hacia donde entrenaremos?- preguntó sumiso.

-No. Tengo asuntos que atender.- su mirada no se despegaba de los ojos canela.-Como no puedes utilizar Nen sólo nos concentraremos en adquirir resistencia física. Te veré en el gimnasio que está en el centro en una hora.- dicho eso, se puso en marcha.

-Killua ¿no quieres…?-

-No.- interrumpió.-Déjame solo.- dijo sin dejar de avanzar. Sólo quería estar a solas y despejar sus pensamientos, o _iba a matar a alguien_.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Había pasado poco más de una hora, y no había señales del ojiazul. Él había llegado hace mucho, se encontraba con un par de pesas, haciendo ejercicio como cualquier persona normal. Estaba preocupado. Es verdad que Killua solía ser muy volátil cuando se alteraba, pero por lo general, tenía bastante paciencia para sobrellevar cualquier tipo de situación.

-_Quizá hay algo que él notó…y yo no.- _trataba de encontrarle lógica al asunto.-_ Pero… ¿qué podrá ser?- _se le venían algunas ideas a la mente: NGL, Kite, Shoot y Knuckle…pero ninguna le convencía.-_ Se sintió como si hubiese estado enojado conmigo- _pensó más convencido- _¿Habré hecho algo malo?-_ empezaba a sentirse culpable a pesar de que no entendía qué es lo que había hecho para lograr que su amigo se molestara con él.

-Lamento la tardanza- oyó de pronto. Esa voz lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡Killua!- dijo feliz de verlo. Le sonrió abiertamente, y fue correspondido.- ¿ya no estás molesto?- preguntó.

-Ah, eso…- respondió, entendiendo que se refería a la actitud tosca que había tenido con él.-Lo siento, sólo necesitaba un poco de aire- dijo restándole importancia, evitando su mirada. Fue a buscar un par de pesas para acompañarlo.

Había podido esclarecer un poco más sus pensamientos. La conclusión era tan obvia que hasta un ciego podría verlo: estaba celoso. Pero siendo él, había tomado casi todo 'su tiempo libre' para convencerse de que en realidad todo lo hacía por proteger a Gon: que Palm era peligrosa, que podría poner en riesgo sus vida, que Gon no podría defenderse en el peor de los casos…puras excusas. Sin embargo, parecía realmente convencido de ello, y es que no quería aceptar el hecho de los celos lo carcomían por dentro.

-_Tiene mucha facilidad para hacer amigos, donde quiera que vaya…yo sólo soy uno más- _

Ese era el enfoque que había decidido darle al asunto. El que ignoraría tanto como pudiese.

-¿Después puedes acompañarme? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-Seguro- respondió - ¿Dónde?-

-Quiero darle un obsequio a Palm- le dijo sonriendo- Vamos por él.-

-Como quieras- dijo con desgano. No quería estar molesto con él. No era su culpa ¿o sí? Simplemente era su forma de ser, y así le gustaba.- Por cierto- comenzó- ¡Gon, eres increíble!-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno, cuando te oí hablar con Palm, y usar esos trucos.-

-¿En verdad?- cuestionó tranquilo.

-Me preguntaba…- dirigió la mirada hasta la suya- ¿Has tenido una cita antes?- preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

-Sí, claro que sí- respondió sonriendo. Killua se sintió impactado.- Bueno, la mayoría de ellas estaban con Mito-san.-

-Ah, eso tiene sentido…- dijo algo más tranquilo.- Espera- ¿Quién más estaba allí?-

-Algunos barcos de pesca que se quedaban en Isla Ballena estaban llenos de mujeres. Así que tenía que llevarlas por el pueblo y enseñarles algunas cosas- explicó.

-_¿E-enseñar algunas cosa?- _pensó atónito- _Eso significa… ¡que ya es un adulto!-_ pensó con algo de terror. Jamás lo habría imaginado al ver esos ojos tan cándidos.-_ Y yo que estaba preocupado. Idiota- _pensó resentido.

-A las mujeres les gusta que sean románticos- agregó sonriendo.- ¿Alguna vez has estado en una cita, Killua?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-negó con ahínco.- Me pasé todo el tiempo entrenando para ser un asesino. Y desde que lo dejé, he estado con ustedes.-

-Ah, cierto- respondió escueto. Había olvidado que el mundo en que solía vivir su amigo, era totalmente distinto al suyo. Al de cualquiera. Eso siempre le entristecía: sabía que su mejor amigo se había perdido de muchas experiencias en su corta vida, que su infancia había sido un infierno, que había tenido que pasar por tortuosas prácticas y entrenamiento…para hacer algo que él _no _quería hacer. Quizá debía hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Así es!- reafirmó el ojiazul. El pelinegro le observaba atento, mientras se perdía en aquellos pensamientos.

-_…y realmente, no quiero que esto cambie- _pensó el albino.

-_"En algún momento, dejarás morir a Gon"- _las palabras de su maestra no se hicieron esperar en su mente. Se sintió acongojado. Pero estaba harto de pensar, lo dejaría por hoy. Sólo se preocuparía por estar junto a Gon y estar preparado para protegerlo cuando hiciera falta.

-¿En serio? ¿Kite está vivo?- le oyó de pronto. Se acercó al pelinegro, que hablaba por celular. Dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a él.

-¡Sí! ¡Sabía que Kite estaba vivo!- vitoreó una vez que terminó la llamada. Killua le miró con cariño. Era muy gratificante ver a Gon tan feliz. Además, se sentía aliviado: no había dejado morir a Kite.

-_Eso es genial- _pensó sereno –_ Todo lo que queda ahora, es protegerte durante un mes- _observaba a su amigo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuve que cortarlo abruptamente *según yo*! Perdón por eso. Pero creo que era demasiado largo… lo siento :c Espero que hayan quedado conformes!  
Gracias por leer, y gracias por opinar (L)  
Cualquier crítica es bien recibida ^^


	6. Chapter 5 (II)

Holaa (: Perdón por haber tardado :c He tenido problemas con mi pc D:  
Este capítulo sigue basado en el capítulo 93 de Hunter x Hunter 2011 (: Al final, esto dará para una tercera parte .w. no pensé que fuera a salir tan largo, lo siento :c

Ah, por cierto, caabe destacar! ...que hay varios momentos donde tomo literalmente los diálogos de la serie [no sé cuál será el fansub, pero saco todo de animeflv]…y es impresionante el nivel de shota-con que puede verse en algunos momentos, ya sea implícito o no ._.  
ay, por dios… En fin. Gracias! Espero no decepcionarlos

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Estaban alejados de la ciudad, se encontraban en un pequeño valle que era atravesado por un río. Parecía una zona rocosa, pero se distinguía gran variedad de vegetación. El pelinegro miraba en todas direcciones a medida que se adentraba en aquel lugar; su amigo sólo le seguía. El clima era agradable, el paisaje era muy cautivador; se sentía algo más relajado.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó de pronto, y corrió hasta un arbusto.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es un regalo para Palm.- respondió animado.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó entre resignado y molesto, tratando de mantener la compostura.-…¿Seguro no se va a asustar, o algo?-

-Mmmh…si me entrego a ella, probablemente…-

-Lo que sea…- interrumpió resignado- Vamos a volver a la ciudad. –sin esperar respuesta, se alejó de ahí, mientras Gon seguía recogiendo un par de ramas, o quién sabe qué cosa. No le importaba.

-¡Sí!- exclamó, y le siguió.- Luces preocupado ¿Estás bien?- preguntó a medida que avanzaban.

-Es lo que nos dijo Knuckle- su vista no se apartaba del camino, y no detenía su paso- Las Hormigas Soldado han comenzado a moverse. No debemos correr más riesgo del necesario- no pudo evitar mirar al moreno de soslayo y fijar su mirada en _Toritatem,_ que seguía inmóvil sobre su hombro izquierdo. Volvió la vista al frente, comenzaban a adentrarse en el bosque; saliendo de allí sólo estarían a un par de kilómetros de la ciudad.

-Entiendo- respondió- Pero yo puedo pelear de todas formas. Si pasa algo, podremos defendernos ¿no?-

-Recuerda que hay muchas hormigas que han aprendido a utilizar Nen- se detuvo, el otro hizo lo mismo- ¿Lo entiendes?- preguntó; volvió la mirada sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se sentía culpable. A su amigo le había tocado la peor parte después de todo. Una triste mirada se hizo presente en los ojos del pelinegro.- No vamos a correr ningún riesgo- dijo tajante y emprendió la marcha nuevamente.

-_Si nos encontramos a las Hormigas Soldado aquí en las montañas, vamos a estar en serios problemas- _pensó- _Así mismo, si nos quedamos en la ciudad, el riesgo de que las hormigas estén buscando humanos es el mismo. Pero mientras que otros humanos sean el objetivo, podremos escapar.- _"Escapar"….esa palabra implicaba todo lo que quería deshacer; pero en ese momento, era su mejor opción- _Después de todo, Gon no puede usar su Nen…así que debo protegerlo ¡Incluso si eso significa sacrificar todo lo demás!-_ un sutil ruido le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Tras ellos, un arbusto se removía. Se puso en guardia inmediatamente, pero resultó no ser ninguna amenaza: una pequeña criatura mágica, lenta y perezosa. El albino dio un pequeño suspiro aliviado.- Démonos prisa- dijo para ponerse en marcha nuevamente.

-Estás muy nervioso, Killua.- comentó preocupado.- Lo siento, sé que es mi culpa- el pelinegro volvía a sentirse impotente y furioso consigo mismo.

-¿De qué estás hablado? No es tu culpa. No estoy nervioso- mintió, llevando ambas manos a sus bolsillos, con aires despreocupados. Sin embargo, procuraba estar lo más alerta posible.

-Entiendo cual es la situación. En estos momentos sólo voy a estorbarte, a ti y a todos- sus palabras se oían con un dejo de tristeza, pero en realidad, estaba furioso y frustrado.- Serán treinta días en los que seré una carga para ti.-

-No digas estupideces- reclamó cerrando los ojos, sin abandonar su expresión despreocupada.- Ahora sólo debemos concentrarnos en mejorar de otra forma, es todo.- le vio de soslayo; el moreno traía una mirada molesta, caminaba con la vista en el suelo. Se detuvo, haciendo que el otro le encarara.- ¿No has olvidado cuál es nuestro objetivo, verdad?- preguntó serio. Su amigo negó decidido.

-Tenemos que ser más fuertes para la próxima vez que veamos a Kite- dijo decidido.

-En unos días más podremos verlo- dijo sonriéndole- No querrás que esté decepcionado ¿cierto?- el otro le sonrió de vuelta.

-Muchas gracias, Killua- dijo sonriéndole abiertamente, ante lo que el albino se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- dijo desviando la mirada y comenzando a caminar lentamente.

-Porque cuando estoy contigo siento que me cuesta menos trabajo seguir adelante- el ojiazul se detuvo en seco, abrió sus ojos de par en par y volteó a ver a su amigo- Quiero decir…que es más fácil avanzar cuando estamos juntos. Creo que si no estuvieras tú no podría hacerlo… es como si me dieras las fuerzas que necesito… no sé cómo explicarlo bien- llevó una mano hasta su nuca mientras seguía sonriéndole. Luego, se acercó hasta el peliplata, hasta que quedó frente a frente con él.- Lo que quiero decir es que te necesito a mi lado, Killua ¡Y estoy feliz de que puedas estar conmigo en estos momentos!- dicho eso, apoyó su frente contra la de su amigo. ¿Oh? De pronto Killua parecía haber crecido más, la altura entre ambos había aumentado ligeramente, de modo que el moreno tuvo que alzar un poco su rostro para lograr aquello. El de tez clara siempre quedaba atónito por unos segundos cada vez que a Gon se le ocurría decir ese tipo de cosas tan 'vergonzosas'. Una vez que reaccionó, se apoyó contra él también, correspondiéndole con una sonrisa resignada.

-Ya basta- reprochó con cariño. El leve carmín aún cubría sus mejillas, lo que le hacía ver muy tierno según su amigo- Regresemos a la posada de una vez- dijo separándose de él, no sin antes revolver los ébanos cabellos de forma juguetona. Volvieron a caminar uno junto al otro rumbo a la ciudad, ambos sonriendo apaciblemente.

-_Rayos…siempre entiendes todo al revés ¿no es así?- _pensaba mirando de reojo al pelinegro- _Gon, eres tú el que me da fuerzas a mí.-_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-"…Antes de partir, dijo "Voy a regresar mañana. Traigan humanos más rápidos". Lo que significa que podría ser una nueva especie de bestia mágica. Una evacuación se ha ordenado para proteger a todos los residentes del área…"-

Ya había llegado la noche y ambos niños yacían en la posada en la cual se estaban hospedando. No había rastros de Palm, y Biscuit ya se había ido. Gon tomaba una ducha mientras Killua estaba frente al televisor. Al parecer, las Hormigas Quimera ya habían empezado a moverse.

-_La ciudad Pata y las montañas de Miera…- _pensaba mientras veía un mapa de la zona en su teléfono celular.-_ Otra ciudad se encuentra entre nosotros. En las montañas de Miera, en el lado opuesto… Estaremos bien- _Aún tenía tiempo antes de empezar a preocuparse, pero de todos modos tenía que estar alerta. Los enemigos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Ya he terminado, Killua- el moreno aún tenía su cabello húmedo, lo que le daba un aspecto diferente al usual. El albino apagó el televisor inmediatamente, y asintió débilmente a modo de respuesta.- Entonces, mañana los dos estaremos por nuestra cuenta.-

-Sí. Voy a estar todo el día entrenando en el gimnasio- mintió. Luego, sin levantar la vista, fue a tomar una ducha antes de dormir. No tenía deseos de hablar con su amigo después de recordar lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Esa estúpida cita entre él y Palm seguía molestándolo. Se aseguró de tardar lo suficiente como para encontrar al pelinegro dormido y no tener que hablar con él, sin embargo, cuando salió, seguía despierto. Estaba sentado sobre la cama, con las cobijas cubriendo hasta sus caderas, traía consigo las ropas que usaba para dormir; miraba con especial atención a su amigo_,_ quien se limitó a mirarlo de reojo antes de cambiarse. El albino bufó molesto, apagó la luz y se metió a la cama, del extremo opuesto al de su amigo. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana.

-Buenas noches- dijo secamente antes de voltearse y darle la espalda a Gon, quién seguía sentado; le miró con sincera preocupación. Killua no tenía intensión de dormir aún, pero no quería ningún tipo de interacción. Estaba fastidiado con todo el asunto, y no quería enojarse con su amigo por algo que no era su culpa.- _Supongo que no es un idiota del que todos quieran ser amigos a propósito.-_ oh, sí: estaba molesto, y celoso. Y se sentía bastante enfadado por estar celoso. Gon no era nada suyo, sólo eran amigos, pero eso no tenía porqué significar que el moreno no pudiese hacer más amigos además de él. Apretó sus dientes con violencia. No había notado lo egoísta que podía ser.- _él la considera su amiga…pero seguro ella querrá más que eso-_ pensó molesto_._

-Killua- llamó, mas no tuvo respuesta alguna. Estaba preocupado; era obvio que algo le ocurría al ojiazul, pero no podía descifrar qué era. Quería ayudar, si fuese posible, pero antes, tenía que saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.- Killua- volvió a llamar. Nada. Se acercó hasta él, y movió suavemente su hombro.

-¿Qué?- murmuró con desgano, sin moverse.

-Estoy preocupado-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por ti.-

-Estoy bien. Buenas noches-

-¡Killua!- bramó.

-…¿Qué?- volvió a murmurar.

-¡No me gusta que me mientas!- espetó indignado. El albino resopló con fuerza, y no tuvo más remedio que incorporarse para quedar a la altura del moreno; le miró fastidiado, a pesar de la seria preocupación que podía apreciar en los orbes canela.- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- preguntó serio- Soy tu amigo, puedes decirme lo que sea y te ayudaré – agregó. Su mirada no se apartaba de la del albino.

Entrecerró los ojos molesto, y apartó la vista.

-_Me pregunto a cuantos más le dices esas palabras-_ pensó con furia. Pero eso sólo le daba a entender que su egoísmo no tenía límites; ni él mismo entendía por qué se sentía tan mal. La conclusión más evidente eran sus celos, y ese miedo constante de que alguien pudiera apartar al pelinegro de su lado. Volvió a verle a los ojos, sentía rabia. Rabia con él y consigo mismo.

-…¿Estás molesto conmigo?- preguntó al percibir los sentimientos de esa azulina mirada.- ¿Hice algo malo?- su voz sonaba triste; al escucharlo, el albino cerró sus ojos y suspiró con pesadez.

-Oye, Gon…- empezó; esta vez, con una expresión más relajada. Aún así, no se atrevía a verle de frente- ¿Estás feliz por tu cita con Palm?- preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Feliz?- repitió algo confundido- No estoy seguro…pero debo hacerlo, así que voy a asegurarme de que sea divertido para los dos - respondió sincero, sonriéndole.

-Ya veo- sonrió débilmente, sin mirarle. Podía imaginarse donde terminaría todo eso, y lo peor, es que él estaría ahí para verlo. Después de todo, tenía que proteger a su amigo, no lo dejaría solo.

-¿No quieres que vaya?- preguntó con curiosidad. Quizás ése era el problema, pero ¿por qué? No estaba seguro de entender.

-Si te digo que no, lo harías de todas formas- murmuró viéndole de soslayo. Sus ojos podían transmitirle cierta tristeza al pelinegro.

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces es eso?- preguntó enérgico, a pesar de que no lo entendía.- …pero…- murmuró con pesar- debo hacerlo- dijo apesadumbrado. No es que le molestara…pero había hecho una promesa. Si hacía sentir mal a su amigo, no podía hacer más que sentirse culpable. Quizás tendría que haber platicado sobre esto con él antes de llegar a cualquier acuerdo con la pelinegra.- Lo siento, Killua-

-Está bien- dijo sonriéndole, aún sin mirarle.- Sólo se cuidadoso y diviértete- su sonrisa no podía ser más falsa. Lo único que quería en ese momento era terminar con la conversación, no quería seguir pensando en todo lo que podría implicar el día siguiente.

El pelinegro le miró angustiado. Aparentemente era el culpable de lo que fuese que le ocurría al albino. Eso le provocaba un sentimiento doloroso y desagradable en su pecho. Se le acercó un poco más y lo atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo que buscaba ser confortante. Sin oponer resistencia, el peliplata dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno; podía oír el ritmo de sus latidos. Cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose un poco más relajado y menos molesto.

-Lo siento- murmuró. Dejó caer su rostro entre los plateados cabellos, y suspiró: siempre le era agradable estar así de cerca con él, y el aroma de su cabello le fascinaba.- La verdad es que no entiendo muy bien qué es lo que te pasa…pero lo siento mucho, comprendo que de algún modo es mi culpa- hablaba en un susurro. Reafirmó el agarre sobre sus hombros, como si pudiera tenerlo más cerca de ese modo.

-No seas tonto- murmuró con lentitud-No tienes la culpa de nada- con cautela, llevó ambos brazos a la cintura del moreno para corresponder el abrazo.-Puedes tener todas las citas que quieras…- su voz era apenas audible en un murmullo, arrastraba con parsimonia cada palabra- …salir con quien quieras….estar con quien quieras…nada de eso me incumbe.- sin notarlo, intensificaba más el contacto con cada palabra.

-Killua…- por fin creyó entender la situación.-No tienes por qué tener miedo- dijo sonriendo. Lo separó un poco de sí; llevó una mano hasta la cintura del albino, y otra hasta una de sus mejillas, haciendo que le viera a los ojos. Las manos del ojiazul habían quedado a la altura de las caderas del pelinegro, de modo que aún se mantenían en contacto- Tú eres mi mejor amigo - los ojos zafiro reflejaban cierto grado de sorpresa, y no se despegaban de los canela.- No te cambiaría por nada, ni por nadie. ¡Tú eres mi más preciado amigo, Killua! - sonrió abiertamente. Pudo apreciar la cristalina mirada que se había formado en el albino. Acarició con sutileza su mejilla. El otro desvió la mirada apenado, y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-¡Espero que no me estés mintiendo!- amenazó con falsa molestia, viéndole a los ojos. Movió juguetonamente sus dedos, de forma intencional, y al instante, el pelinegro empezó a reír descontrolado.

-¡D-detente!- reclamó entre risas. Yacía sobre la cama, boca arriba, mientras el albino estaba sobre él, sin cesar su ataque de cosquillas.

Luego de varios minutos de juego, habían quedado tendidos boca arriba, uno junto al otro, con todas las cobijas desordenadas. Ambos sonreían, con su respiración un poco alterada. Se miraron, y se sonrieron, como solía ser. El de tez clara se incorporó.

-Ya deberíamos dormir- dijo y le extendió la mano al moreno para que se incorporara también.- Tienes una cita mañana- dijo con falso (y no tan falso) enojo. El pelinegro le sonrió aceptando su mano; una vez frente a él, se acercó a su rostro y depositó un sutil beso sobre una de las mejillas del albino, quien se sonrojo inmediatamente.

-Buenas noches- dijo antes de intentar ordenar las cobijas de la cama; hecho eso, se acomodó en ella; y antes de notarlo, sintió al pepliplata muy cerca suyo, justo en frente.

-Buenas noches- dijo justo antes de presionar suavemente sus labios contra la piel del moreno, justo a un lado de los suyos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chan chan! D:  
Espero que en el próximo cap pueda terminar con esto de la cita xd La verdad es que si paso màs de 5 hojas en _Word_ siento que se vuelve latoso :c  
Tengo que agradecerles a **TODOS** por leer y darle una oportunidad a esto .w. Es tan random y tan "suave" que me hace sentir culpable…así que de verdad les agradezco a todos por leer (L)  
Y por supuesto, a quienes me comentan qué les parece (: siéntanse libres de decirme lo que opinan, sea bueno o malo xd  
**Muchas gracias!**  
Qué tengan un gran 2014!


	7. Chapter 5 (III)

Hola a todos! (:  
MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO! De verdad ;w; me hacen muy feliz! y por supuesto, muchísimas gracias extra especiales a quienes me comentan qué les parece; todos son muy lindos (:  
Quiero aclarar algo: pimero, me molesta tener que decirle "Kite" a Kaito xd sé que ese es su nombre, pero...no recuerdo porqué opté por eso D: bueno, ustedes saben que de las dos formas debería ser válido xd  
y lo otro...si alguno lee, espero que tenga mucho tiempo xd Este capítulo sí que quedó largo D: Lo siento u.u había pensado en dividirlo nuevamente...pero habría sido como 'tomarles el pelo' xd así que terminemos esto de una buena vez! (?)

Procedo a responder reviews de las hermosas personas que opinan como _guest _(L)

**mamita: **también creo que tienen mucha química en la historia real (L) es más, creo que Togashi hizo eso a propósito! a mí me encantan juntos. La verdad, si prefiero a Killua uke xD pero tampoco me molesta que sea seme Z: de cualquier forma, al menos en esta historia, como es mujy suave, no creo que se pueda distinguir mucho quién es quién (?). Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, de verdad! muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber!

**LylaAzul: **oh, muchas gracias! de verdad me halagas con tus palabras uwu! Sinceramente, no creo que en esta historia llegue a haber algo más romántico de lo que ya ha habido: es por eso que me siento algo culpable, porque es 'muy suave' y todo eso. Creo que cuando una fan de GonxKilluaxGon [como sea su gusto], entra a leer fanfics de ellos con expectativas más altas en ese sentido. De todas formas trato de esforzarme en que ...no tengan esas expectativas! al menos no aquí xd Como digo, es muy suave .w.  
Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! de verdad (: aprecio mucho tu opinión (:

Si están aquí, tengan paciencia, es al menos el cuádruple más de escritura que el promedio de esta historia xd Sigue basasado en el cap 93 y 94 de Hunter x Hunter 2011!  
Gracias por darle la oportunidad!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana. Ambos niños seguían durmiendo: Killua estaba boca arriba, en medio de la cama, con ambos brazos y piernas extendidos a más no poder. Sobre él, estaba Gon, boca abajo; su cabeza estaba apoyada en el vientre de su amigo mientras sus brazos se enrollaban en una de sus piernas. No había rastros de las cobijas que los cubrían unas horas antes. Ambos estaban sumidos en un sueño muy profundo y relajado.

La luz se hacía más intensa a medida que avanzaban los minutos. El joven Zoldyck fue el primero en notarlo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza antes de resignarse a abrirlos. Llevó una mano a su altura, bloqueando la luz para poder acostumbrarse. Trató de moverse, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su amigo se lo impedía.

-_No de nuevo…- _pensó con frustración, mas no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la escena. Su celular estaba al alcance de sus manos, lo tomó de la mesita de noche- _6.45 AM…qué lástima, debo empezar a moverme ahora.-_ volvió a dejarlo donde estaba y contempló a su mejor amigo unos momentos. Trató de moverse de nuevo, esta vez con más ímpetu, pero al instante, el pelinegro intensificó el agarre.

-…Killua…- gimoteaba dormido, con voz somnolienta. Se incorporó, y trató de liberar su pierna nuevamente, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta.- ¡...Killuaa...!- volvió a gimotear, así como a intensificar el agarre. El albino se estuvo quieto hasta asegurarse de que el moreno seguía durmiendo. Al confirmarlo gracias a sus débiles ronquidos, pensó en una mejor opción: lentamente, acercó ambas manos hasta los brazos de su amigo y dejó salir una ligera descarga, lo suficientemente fuerte como para adormecer su piel por unos instantes. Entonces pudo separarse de él y levantarse.

-_Suerte que cuando sólo estamos los dos, no es necesario recordar el entrenamiento que Biske nos hizo pasar...-_pensó aliviado, y a la vez, decepcionado por tener que separarse de él. Tomó una ducha rápida, buscó su celular –_ 7.15 AM...es buena hora-_ Salió de la posada, caminó unos cuantos metros y aplicó _Zetsu_. Llevaba unos pantalones marrón, una chaqueta lila y un gran gorro gris, que cubría la mayor parte de su cabello.

Estaba a una cuadra de la posada. Esperaría hasta que Gon saliera y lo seguiría por el resto del día. Debía asegurarse de protegerlo ante cualquier posible enemigo, o eso era lo que insistía en hacerse creer. Bueno, eso era, claramente, cierto; pero no era el único motivo. La retorcida imagen de la pelinegra no dejaba de hacerse presente en su mente. No quería siquiera llegar a imaginar cómo podría _terminar_ su cita. ¡Y no podía permitirlo!

Espero un par de horas más, hasta que por fin, vio salir a su amigo. Mantuvo la distancia, y comenzó a seguirlo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Ambos estaban en el lugar acordado de la cita. Killua estaba totalmente sumergido en un manga que usaba para mimetizarse y no ser descubierto. Se hallaba varios metros lejos de Gon, quien todavía esperaba a que Palm llegara.

-_No me voy a desprender de Gon cuando está indefenso-_ se repetía mentalmente, una y otra vez.

Por su parte, el pelinegro esperaba pacientemente; tenía planeado un gran día.

-Gon-kun, por aquí- escuchó de pronto. Fijó la vista en la dueña de esa dulce voz, la miró de pies a cabeza. La chica de largos y castaños cabellos le brindó una gran sonrisa. El aludido estuvo varios segundos intentando identificarla, sólo logró hacerlo cuando la guapa muchacha soltó una risilla avergonzada.

-¡Wooaa!- exclamó quedando boquiabierto.- ¡Estás irreconocible! – le dijo sorprendido. Podía apreciar muchísimo mejor que en otras ocasiones cada detalle de la joven: sus delicadas facciones, el violeta de sus ojos, su tez pálida; hasta parecía tener un porte distinto.

-¿Te parece extraño?- preguntó. Un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

-¡Para nada! ¡Te ves muy bonita!- dijo alzando la voz mientras gesticulaba, exageradamente, con sus brazos.

-E-espera, detente... - decía apenada.- Eres muy ruidoso – llevó una mano hasta su mentón y desvió la mirada- Me estás avergonzando...- varios de los transeúntes les veían con atención por unos momentos.

-¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo sin bajar el volumen de su voz, viéndole a los ojos.

-Es suficiente, vámonos –dijo al notar que ambos se volvían el centro de atención- ¡Deprisa!- agregó apenada mientras comenzaba empujar ligeramente al pelinegro para salir de ahí.

-Lo siento –se disculpó, ya caminando a su lado- Pero, me sorprendiste mucho- decía sonriéndole. Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad- Sería genial si pudiese verte así de linda todos los días – volvió a sonreírle, haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

-N-no digas esas cosas- desvió la vista y volvió a llevar una mano hasta su mentón, sonriendo ruborizada.

-No tienes que sentirte apenada- respondió con cortesía.- ¡Eso sólo hace que te veas más bonita!- agregó a propósito.

-Gon-kun...- dijo, llevando esta vez, ambas manos hasta sus mejillas, cuyo carmín era cada vez más intenso.

En tanto, el albino los observaba con una mueca de disgusto en la distancia. Gracias a sus agudos sentidos, podía oír con nitidez la conversación desde donde estaba. El hecho de que Palm estuviese "tan radiante para Gon" le molestaba en demasía, y las reacciones de su amigo sólo agravaban la falta. Entraron al lugar que estaba frente a ellos y él los siguió.

-_¿...un oceanario?-_ se preguntó incrédulo antes de entrar. Siempre mantuvo la distancia, pero sin perderlos de vista. Le hacía sentir enfermo ver cómo interactuaban ellos dos; se veían tan a gusto el uno con el otro...

Vieron el espectáculo de los delfines y luego fueron a recorrer el acuario. Palm se daba el tiempo de observar maravillada cada detalle a su alrededor, al igual que Gon. La sonrisa era permanente en ambos rostros, muy por el contrario a su tácito acompañante.

-_Maldición...¿Qué estoy haciendo?- _pensó perturbado- _Parezco un acosador.-_ la imagen de Milluki llegó a su mente de forma involuntaria, y se estremeció con desprecio. Siguió tras ambos, ya abandonaban el lugar. Una vez fuera, se dirigieron a una fuente de sodas cercana. Minutos más tarde, se encontraban en una mesa, bebiendo juntos, una gran copa de jugo de naranja- _No. No dejaré que me afecte-_ pensó obviando la imagen que tenía frente a él. Si sólo el pelinegro no lo estuviese disfrutando tanto, podría sentirse más tranquilo y menos molesto. Volvía a sentir frustración, rabia e impotencia, con él y consigo mismo.- _¡Tengo que proteger a Gon! No se sabe cuando aparecerá el enemigo-_ insistía en repetirse a sí mismo.

Continuaron su camino a paso lento. Se acercaban a los límites de la ciudad. Paulatinamente, el cielo se volvía cobrizo.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- preguntó animado el moreno.

-Sí- asintió contenta la muchacha, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.- Todo ha sido muy hermoso- de pronto observó que se alejaban demasiado.- ¿Dónde me llevarás ahora?- preguntó curiosa.

-Hay un lugar al que quiero que vayamos, pero está algo lejos...- explicó mirándole y se detuvo.- Podemos llegar caminando, pero si estás cansada, puedo entenderlo- dijo con aires caballerosos.

-¡P-por supuesto que no!- exclamó de inmediato, negando con ambas manos- Quiero que me lleves hasta allá- añadió sonriéndole con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. El pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa y emprendieron la marcha, uno junto al otro.

Cada vez se alejaban más de la ciudad, y se sumergían en un oscuro bosque. De vez en cuando, Gon le hacía cumplidos y halagos a Palm, siendo siempre cortés, pero sin abandonar su candidez innata. Por su parte, la joven clarividente estaba más que complacida: no recordaba haber estado tan feliz en mucho tiempo, y aquel niño de ébanos cabellos y mirada angelical despertaba una gran cantidad de sentimientos en ella. Sonrió apenada al verse a sí misma como una quinceañera enamorada; se acercó más al pelinegro, hasta sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella. Él le sonrió sin detener su paso.

_-¿Hasta dónde piensan ir?-_ se preguntaba el ojiazul, varios metros tras ellos. Después de un par de minutos de seguirlos, se dio cuenta que era el mismo recorrido que había hecho el día anterior con su amigo. Sin quererlo, se sintió dolido, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello: repentinamente, se sobresaltó. -_Hay algo ahí- _afiló su gatuna mirada- _Esta aura probablemente es de una hormiga soldado. No es tan cerca...pero no es tan lejos tampoco.-_ fijó su vista en el cielo- _Hay tenues rastros de aura alrededor...¿Acaso ya pasó por esta zona? ¿o el viento lo ha traído hasta aquí? De cualquier forma, hay un alto riesgo de que nuestros caminos se crucen._- siguió manteniendo su distancia, observando a su amigo- _¿Debo advertirles?- _ Gon se detuvo, y él lo hizo también. Ambos estaban frente a un hermoso lago, en cuyo centro se ubicaba un frondoso árbol, que destacaba sobre todo. Tomaron asiento sobre el césped, platicaban animadamente- _No. No tiene sentido decirles. Gon no puede usar su Nen: si recuerda lo que pasó con Kite y pierde el control, todo habrá terminado. Y estoy totalmente seguro de que Palm se molestará mucho si interrumpo su cita; si rompe el silencio con sus gritos, las hormigas que estén cerca notarán nuestra presencia...no puedo decirles.-_ veía con atención a ambos. Gon y Palm se veían tan felices juntos...se sentía desplazado, como si él quisiese estar en el lugar de ella. Apartó esos pensamientos egoístas y fijó su mirada en el moreno y en su cálida mirada. Aunque estuviese con esa siniestra chica, no podía arrebatarle su felicidad, ni podía dejar que nadie más lo hiciera, además, debía protegerlo. Se deshizo de su gorra y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para perderse en el bosque.-_¡Me encargaré de esto solo!- _pensó decidido. Corrió en dirección opuesta mientras intentaba ignorar la incertidumbre no saber cómo terminarían esos dos.

Una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente, dejó de usar _Zetsu_ sin detenerse_._ De inmediato notó que le perseguían. Corrió unos cuantos metros más, y se detuvo, esperando ver a su enemigo.

-Ah, pensé que olía a un ser humano...-

Se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz y reconocer la silueta que se acercaba a él lentamente, abriéndose paso de entre la densidad del bosque.

-Ya me acuerdo de ti- dijo soberbio- Eres uno de esos chicos de antes –la hormiga de rasgos de conejo sonrió retorcidamente- Parece que tu suerte ha acabado. Estás a punto de hacerte una idea del infierno-dijo extendiendo sus emplumados brazos.

-_Me fui contra el viento para llamar su atención y lo alejé de ellos. He hecho lo que tenía que hacer- _se dijo a sí mismo pensando en su amigo – _Pero...- _la hormiga irradiaba gran cantidad de aura.

-¿Dónde está el otro chico?- preguntó sin abandonar su soberbia.- Una vez que me digas su ubicación iré a darle una muerte fácil- sonrió – No puede estar tan lejos. Él es tu amigo ¿verdad?- cuestionó con una mueca sádica. El otro apretó los dientes y entrecerró sus ojos evidentemente molesto – Bueno, no importa si hablas o no. Sólo voy a caminar haciendo mucho ruido y balanceando tu cabeza cercenada. Entonces, el vendrá por sí mismo.- liberó su aura con más intensidad- ¿No es así como son los humanos? – cuestionó divertido.

-_Tiene razón- _pensó al tiempo que liberaba su propia aura, preparándose para luchar.-_Tengo que vencerlo, o esto se acaba aquí.-_intensificó su _Ren_, dispuesto a todo.- _¡Voy a hacer lo que sea para proteger a Gon!-_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

En tanto, Gon y Palm observaban con atención el enorme árbol que se encontraba unos metros frente a ellos. Los vivaces tonos rojizos del cielo pronto serían reemplazados por tonos más oscuros y sombríos; el sol comenzaba a ocultarse lentamente. Yacían varios minutos sentados uno junto al otro. La joven comenzaba a impacientarse al ver que el pelinegro no hacía amago de "continuar con su cita"; le miraba a él y luego frente a ella, a ese gigantesco árbol. Alternó su mirada varios minutos antes de decidir hablar.

-¿Hay algo especial en ese árbol?- preguntó, viéndole con curiosidad. Él se volteó a verla con una encantadora mirada adornando su rostro.

-Sólo espera un poco más- pidió sonriendo amablemente. La pelicastaña volvió la vista al frente, aguardando con paciencia a que algo ocurriera.

Los minutos seguían transcurriendo; cada vez el cielo se hacía más oscuro, hasta llegar a un azul marino profundo. Palm volvió a sentirse impaciente y comenzó a alternar miradas otra vez; sentía que pronto empezaría a sentir decepción, pero antes de que ese pensamiento terminara de cruzar su mente, algo llamó su atención: aquel árbol se repletó con un millar de pequeñas luces doradas que flotaban a su alrededor. El contraste del verde-azulado de las hojas con los pequeños destellos dorados proporcionaba un panorama mágico, digno de un cuento de hadas.

Contuvo la respiración por un momento y sonrió asombrada. Volvió la vista hacia el moreno y ambos se sonrieron.

-Sorprendente...-dejó salir en un suspiro, volviendo su vista al frente para contemplar embelesada el panorama.

-Son luciérnagas de agua- procedió a explicar-Sólo pueden encontrarse en el agua salobre, y esta es su época de reproducción.-

-¡Es hermoso!- exclamó sin dejar de apreciar tal espectáculo natural.

-¿Verdad que sí?- respondió con cariño. Se sentía feliz con sólo ver la dócil y alegre expresión en el rostro de su acompañante.- Toma- dio tendiéndole una pequeña rama seca, con diversas bifurcaciones; su tallo estaba envuelto con un pequeño trozo de papel. La joven lo recibió confundida.- Es un regalo- aclaró. Ella lo sostuvo entre sus manos observando detenidamente- Esta es la flor más hermosa del mundo- añadió sonriente. Palm no podía dar mucho crédito a esas palabras; observó unos segundos más la rama entre sus manos, por varios ángulos distintos.

-¿Lo es?- preguntó dudosa.

-Debes quedarte quieta-

Obedeció; dejó junto a su rostro el regalo y luego de un par de segundos, también comenzó a rodearse de pequeñas luces doradas. Varias de las luciérnagas se acercaron hasta posarse en cada rama de aquel regalo, lo que le dio un aspecto radiante de ensueño.

-La savia del árbol es muy parecida a las feromonas que emiten las luciérnagas, por lo que tienden a reunirse alrededor de sus ramas- explicó con gentileza. Varias luciérnagas, además de las que daban vida a esa hermosa _flor_, bañaban el ambiente entre ambos.

-Soy tan feliz...- se dijo a sí misma, mientras sentía que las lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos. Aquel cálido sentimiento en su pecho estaba llegando a su límite: no recordaba haberse sentí así jamás en la vida. Cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo de alegría- Gracias- dijo con sincera gratitud.

-¿En serio? Me alegra oír eso- estaba aliviado, todo había salido bien...pero ahora es donde venía la parte difícil.-Pero yo...-comenzó- no puedo darte lo que realmente quieres.- guió su mirada hasta algún punto inerte frente a él.

-¿Lo que realmente quiero?- cuestionó llevando su vista hacia él.

-Tiempo para estar a solas conmigo.- declaró. La muchacha tragó aire sorprendida.-Yo...- prosiguió- quiero volverme más fuerte. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a las Hormigas Quimera. Lo que significa que tengo que entrenar duramente- la joven concentraba su atención en el mar de luciérnagas que tenía frente a ella mientras escuchaba las razones del menor- Dentro de dos días Kite estará de vuelta, pero parece que está bajo el control del enemigo. Para devolverlo a la normalidad, probablemente tenga que luchar con quien lo esté controlando.- el tono serio no abandonaba sus palabras- Así que hasta que Kite vuelva a la normalidad...o si es posible, hasta que las Hormigas Quimera sean derrotadas, quiero concentrarme en mi entrenamiento ¿Te parece bien?- preguntó volteando a verla, con determinación en su rostro.

Por primera vez en el día, hubo unos momentos de incómodo y eterno silencio.

-De qué estás hablando- no era una pregunta. Toscamente volteó a verle: traía una mueca desagradable que reflejaba desconcierto. Su expresión dócil y amable había desaparecido por completo. El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio un momento, sin estar seguro de qué debería responder.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que ahora debo concentrarme en entrenar con Killua- decidió agregar, manteniendo la mirada.

_"Killua"._

Jamás sería consciente de ello, pero sólo con pronunciar ese nombre, había sellado su destino ante la mayor. Podía oír el rechinido de sus dientes y su respiración irregular.

-¿Acaso...todo esto ha sido sólo un juego?- habló alzando la voz, que por cierto, había dejado de ser dulce y nuevamente, se oía sombría y enfadada. Se puso de pie atropelladamente, arrojando lejos lo que sostenía, y apuntó al rostro del menor con uno de sus cuchillos.-¿¡Acaso sólo has buscado reírte de mí!? ¿¡Aaahh!?- cuestionó mientras el arma blanca temblaba entre sus manos. El pelinegro se mantenía lo más tranquilo posible.

-Por supuesto que no- negó y se puso de pie lentamente, sin dejar de ver aquella intimidante arma frente a sus ojos- Sólo trato de ser sincero contigo- añadió, llevando una de sus manos hasta su pecho.

-¡Mentiroso!- gritó - ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! -gritaba con fuerza; llevó ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza, estaba perdiendo el control una vez más.-¡Sólo estabas jugando! ¡Estabas jugando con mis sentimientos!- gritaba para sí revolviendo sus cabellos.-Además...- agregó bajando el tono de su voz, hablando entre dientes- ...por qué tienes que mencionarlo a él-jaló varios de sus cabellos; podía sentirse la ira reprimida en su voz- ...ese mocoso me tiene harta...-

-Lo sient...-

-¡Tú!- gritó con fuerza antes de que pudiera terminar, llevando bruscamente el arma blanca frente a su rostro.- ¡Debes ser castigado!- gritó con fuerza. Él asintió.

-Aceptaré cualquier castigo que me impongas- aceptó determinado, asumiendo las consecuencias. Siempre supo que era probable que todo terminara de esa forma, pero por ahora, sólo podía darle gusto a su extravagante amiga; después de todo, ella no era una mala persona.

-Camina- ordenó en voz baja, pero firme. Guardó el arma blanca, y caminó junto a él. De no haber estado imposibilitado de usar _Nen_, habría notado el aura asesina que inundaba todo el ambiente.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar mucho más apartado, el joven Zoldyck enfrentaba la pelea más difícil que había tenido en su vida, la cual no transcurría, precisamente, dentro de un campo de batalla físico.

_-"Huye"- _esa palabra hacía eco insistentemente dentro de su cabeza.-_"Si no estás seguro de poder ganar, huye"- _una vez más la voz de Illumi se hacía presente en sus pensamientos.

-_Tengo que hacerlo...-_trataba de responderse_-...tengo que...-_

_-"Cuando no sepas nada de tu oponente..."-_

_-...proteger a Gon...-_

_-"...huye"-_

_-¡No importa qué ocurra!- _

Constantemente cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y llevaba una mano hasta su cabeza, en un intento inútil de reprimir aquella repugnante voz. Y como si aquella disputa interna no fuera suficiente, era golpeado reiteradas veces por su rival: la hormiga quimera que parecía sentir un exquisito placer al masacrar a gusto al albino. Poco le escuchaba balbucear antes de sentir cada golpe, ya que estaba más preocupado de resolver sus propios conflictos, es decir, hacerle frente a las 'enseñanzas' de su hermano mayor.

-¿Ni siquiera puedes mover un músculo?- la hormiga reía de forma lunática mientras pisoteaba el cuerpo del menor, quien trataba de resistir los golpes lo mejor que podía- Maldición...que sentimiento tan agradable ¿Debería matarlo?...pero ¡quiero disfrutar el momento!- se debatía a sí misma con un tinte depravado en sus palabras. Volvió a carcajear, pateando ojiazul varios metros lejos.

Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie una vez más, pero no terminó de incorporarse cuando recibió una violenta ráfaga de puñetazos.

_-"Huye"- _esa molesta voz no dejaba de hablar.-_"Deprisa"-_

_-No...- _la imagen de su amigo llegaba a su mente -..._Gon...-_pensó, mientras volvía a caer al suelo producto de un violento golpe.- _Yo...-_ y otro ataque que lo envió lejos.-_...te protegeré- _pensó mientras se incorporaba nuevamente.

-...porque...-comenzó a hablar para sí- ...somos amigos- apretó sus dientes al sentir que copiosas lágrimas comenzaban a bañar sus mejillas. Tenía y quería aferrarse a ese pensamiento tanto como pudiese. Le daba fuerzas para continuar: Gon le daba fuerzas para continuar-¡Eres mi mejor amigo!- exclamó en un sollozo, con la voz totalmente quebrada. Su oponente quedó atónito por unos momentos y todo rastro de su actitud despreciable y depravada desapareció.

-D-detente...deja de hacer eso- dijo con voz asustada-¡No me mires así!- su azulina mirada transmitía un sinfín de emociones que no fueron ajenas al rival- Voy a matarte...¡voy a matarte, voy a matarte!- se movió torpemente, confundido por la actitud del menor. Se dispuso a atacar.

-_"Huye"-_

_-¡Ya cállate!- _pensó, llevando su siniestra hasta su frente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

_-"Huye"-_

_-¡No voy a escucharte!-_ bramó en su mente.

_-"Huye...huye...huye"-_

_-¡Cállate!-_ pensaba con rabia e impotencia.

-Voy a dejar la cabeza...pero comeré el resto del cuerpo- la hormiga comenzó a preparar su ataque, mientras el otro seguía llorando y librando su propia batalla.

-No quiero...perder contra él_-_declaró.

_-"Huye"-_

-Gon es...- todos los recuerdos con el pelinegro pasaban simultáneamente ante sus ojos.-...mi...- el Examen del Cazador, la Montaña Kukuroo, la Torre Celestial, Isla Ballena, Greed Island...

_-"Huye"-_

Esta vez la voz del moreno hizo acto de presencia en un recuerdo fugaz dentro de ese torbellino de pensamientos: _ "Tiene que ser Killua. No podría hacerlo si no fuera él"_

-¡...ES MI MEJOR AMIGO!-

Con un grito desgarrador, y sin poder soportar por más tiempo, manipuló sus manos como acostumbraba mucho antes de aprender _Nen_, y se hirió a sí mismo: un golpe certero y preciso en su frente.

-¿Eh?- se preguntó la hormiga, quien claramente, había fallado al atacar- ¿Desapareció?-volteó al descubrir la presencia del ojiazul tras de sí. Aún tenía empapado su rostro en lágrimas, sin embargo, su aura había cambiado por completo. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Rió feliz mientras observaba la palma de su mano, donde se hallaba la causa de sus límites.

-Me ha tomado por tonto- se dijo a sí mismo. La pequeña aguja brillaba en su palma, mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre caían sobre ella- Illumi debe haber implantado esto- sonreía feliz y sereno, y algunas lágrimas aún insistían en salir de sus ojos. Volteó para darle la cara a su rival-...dentro de mi cabeza.-completó, señalando su propia frente; como si quisiera justificar su decadente participación en la batalla.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó confundido el otro, todavía tratando de descifrar cómo había podido esquivarle tan rápido.

-Sí, me siento mucho mejor ahora- dijo aliviado mientras restregaba su antebrazo por su frente y ojos, limpiando el rastro de sangre y lágrimas.-Estoy completamente despierto. O quizá debería decir que estoy liberado- esta vez traía una expresión determinada, que seguía decorada con una sonrisa. En tanto, el otro empezaba a entrar en pánico- Tengo un mensaje para las otras Hormigas – dijo sombrío, cambiando la expresión de su rostro radicalmente. Sus aires asesinos se hacían presentes en sus facciones y concentraban toda esa malicia en sus ojos -Si se acercan a nosotros sus vidas llegarán a su fin- ultimó. Dejó salir cada palabra con un tono macabro y una sonrisa perversa, dejando ver a propósito el vacío y hostilidad en sus ojos.

-¡...E-eso es mentira!- gritó desesperado, dispuesto a intentar atacar; mas la habilidad innata del peliplata hizo que esas fueran sus últimas palabras.

-Muy bien- habló lúgubre, con la cabeza cercenada de la Hormiga Quimera en su diestra. Su cuerpo seguía de pie a unos metros- Entonces no te molestes- pronto la sangre ajena empezó a desparramarse.

Arrojó al azar aquel miembro, limpió sus manos lo mejor que pudo y suspiró. No pudo evitar sonreír aliviado, estaba feliz. No era un cobarde después de todo, él podía cambiar y crecer, haciendo frente a lo que fuera necesario. No sería una carga para su amigo.

_-¡Gon!-_ pensó sobresaltado y echó a correr al instante. Volvió al lugar donde lo había visto por última vez, con Palm, sin embargo, ahí sólo se encontraban sus pertenencias. No había rastro de ninguno de los dos.-_Sus cosas todavía están aquí... ¿habrán otras hormigas cerca?-_ se preguntó con miedo.-_No siento ninguna...¡lo que significa...!- _volvió a correr, se dirigía a la ciudad, específicamente, a la posada donde se estaban hospedando. Con un poco de suerte, ambos estarían ahí.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, dudó.

¿Y si Gon estaba _ocupado_ con Palm? Tuvo náuseas y una mueca de disgusto se plantó en su rostro. Sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho ¿Debía interrumpir?  
La imagen de ambos, juntos, volvió a su mente, y sin dudarlo más, entró; pero lo que encontró estaba por demás lejos de lo que se había imaginado: Ambos estaban en el centro de la sala, Gon sobre sus rodillas, escribiendo...quién sabe qué cosa. Palm, de pie junto a él, con cuchillo en mano, observándole atentamente. A su alrededor, un millar de hojas de papel; todo indicaba que el moreno había tenido que escribir cada una. A penas se podían vislumbrar; una pequeña vela situada junto al pelinegro iluminaba todo el lugar con luz tenue. Se podía sentir un aura asesina.

La perturbada joven volteó con desprecio, y miró amenazante al intruso que los estaba interrumpiendo. El albino se acercó hasta ella para quedar frente a su amigo.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?- reclamó.

-¿No te das cuenta?- dijo como si le escupiera cada palabra con desprecio.- Lo estoy castigando- explicó-¡Castigándolo por jugar con mis sentimientos!- agregó.

-¿Qué demonios? No estás siendo nada razonable- le respondió el de tez clara, volteando a verla.-_Bueno, al menos está bien...-_pensó mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

-¡Déjanos a solas! ¡Esto no te incumbe!-alzó su cuchillo como clara señal de amenaza.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti, tonta- replicó en tono burlón.- ¿Por qué no eres tú la que se va?- añadió sin pensarlo mucho. Por su parte Gon volvía a sentirse incómodo al no saber cómo actuar mientras sus amigos discutían por él.

Se produjo una pequeña pausa antes de que la muchacha continuara.

-¿Por qué estás herido?- preguntó bajando la voz.

-Estaba entrenando ¿algún problema con eso?- respondió, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Te heriré un poco más!- gritó con fuerzas e instantáneamente, atacó. Por un momento, pudo ver al menor con el cuchillo enterrado en su frente. Sin embargo, era demasiado lenta para él.

-Palm- trató de llamar la atención el moreno.

-No te molestes- dijo con algo de soberbia.-Podría esquivar tu cuchillo mientras duermo.-

-Estaba tan segura de que estaba muerto...-masculló con odio para sí misma. Ya no podría retener más su sed de sangre. Gruñó furiosa antes de voltear en busca del albino, gritando desgarradoramente. Su aura se expandió brutalmente y su expresión desfigurada y enloquecida hizo que el menor tomara una decisión. Decisión que debió haber tomado muchas horas atrás, según él.

En un rápido movimiento, tomó a Gon por la cintura y lo cargó con un solo brazo, como si se tratara de una bolsa de equipaje. Corrió. Corrió, corrió y corrió sin rumbo, siendo perseguidos por la mayor.

-¡Espera! ¡Los mataré!- gritaba corriendo tras ellos, armada con su fiel cuchillo. En un comienzo, la distancia entre ellos era bastante reducida, lo que dejó sorprendido al albino: miraba constantemente hacia atrás y aumentaba su velocidad con el fin de perderla. El aura oscura y siniestra de la chica le daba un mal presentimiento. Lo único que podía pensar era en alejar a su amigo de ella.

-¡Atrápanos si puedes, tonta!-gritó aumentando el ritmo de sus pasos. Por fin comenzaba quedarse atrás. El pelinegro se mantenía neutro. No entendía cómo es que la situación había llegado a esos extremos y tampoco estaba seguro de si debía intervenir o no entre esos dos.

.¡Espeeera!- se oía a lo lejos. Aún así, el peliplata no se detuvo.

-Detente, Killua...-habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo- Sólo estás haciendo que se enfade más-

-¿Ah?- exclamó sorprendido- Si nos deshacemos de ella ahora no tendremos que volver a verla nunca más- explicó- Sólo tenemos que llamar a Knuckle y acordar dónde quedamos-

-Yo voy a volver- dijo, intentando ser imparcial. Se sentía incómodo de haber dejado de esa forma a la joven.

-¿¡Acaso quieres morir!?- preguntó exasperado.-Si bajas la guardia pensando que no es una luchadora ¡Te clavará el cuchillo en la espalda!-advirtió serio, sin embargo, el otro rió con gracia.

-Ella no haría eso- respondió sonriente; eso sólo desesperaba más al albino.

-¿¡Eehh!? Per...¿No la viste usar su cuchillo conmigo?- argumentó exaltado, soltando palabras atropelladamente ¿Cómo era posible que Gon no se diera cuenta de que él lo estaba rescatando?

-Pero tú la estabas molestando- justificó.

¿¡Cómo era posible!?

-¡Maldita sea, eres demasiado...!- le gritó con frustración, sin poder completar la frase. Se detuvo de golpe, bufó molesto y le dedicó una mirada resignada antes de soltarlo bruscamente, haciendo que cayera.

Al parecer habían llegado hasta el centro de la ciudad. Transitaba mucha gente en las calles, y estaban rodeados de tiendas, cafés y hoteles.

Antes de cualquier cosa, el ojiazul contactó con Knuckle mientras el pelinegro se recuperaba del pequeño impacto contra el suelo que había sufrido. Una vez terminó de hablar volteó a verle. Llevó ambas manos a la altura de sus caderas.

- ¿En verdad quieres regresar con ella?- era una pregunta, pero parecía más bien una amenaza. El moreno terminaba de incorporarse, le miró a los ojos, pero aún estaba confundido.

-No lo sé. Me siento mal por haberla dejado de esta forma- comentó con culpa. Desvió ligeramente la mirada; el albino le veía fastidiado.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo peligrosa que es esa mujer?- replicó.

-Palm no es peligrosa-respondió con inocencia- De hecho, cuando la conozcas bien, verás que es muy linda y dulce- agregó sonriendo. Eso sólo exasperaba más a su amigo, quien frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Eres un Idiota!- soltó molesto- Haz lo que quieras.- le dio la espalda y se puso en marcha. Estaba agotado, y antes de cualquier cosa, quería comer algo. Gon estaba a salvo y lejos de Palm; se merecía un descanso. Aunque seguía molesto por todas las reacciones del pelinegro. Casi se sentía estúpido por preocuparse tanto por él.

En tanto, Gon no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Era una pena que Killua y Palm no se llevaran bien, o podrían haber estado los tres juntos en esos momentos. Se sintió mal por la joven y optó por seguir a su amigo, después de todo, no lo había visto desde la noche anterior.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó alcanzándole y caminando junto a él. El albino le vio de soslayo, desinteresadamente. Llevó ambas manos tras su nuca sin detenerse.

-Aquí- dijo deteniéndose frente a un pequeño, pero elegante café.-Tengo mucha hambre- explicó angustiado, tratando de tranquilizar sus ánimos. Entraron; unos minutos más tarde se encontraban en una mesa con su orden lista. El pelinegro tomaría jugo de naranja mientras que el albino, el café que venía junto con una gran rebanada de pastel de fresas. Más pronto de lo que habrían imaginado, estaban hablando animadamente, como siempre.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?-

-Entrenando-

-Pero, saliste muy temprano- dijo incrédulo- Cuando desperté ya no estabas-agregó buscando respuestas- además – llevó una mano hasta la frente de su amigo y la despejó de sus canos cabellos- eso me preocupa- comentó inocuo, le veía a los ojos con curiosidad.

-No es nada- dijo mientras tomaba su muñeca para retirarla de su rostro y dejarla sobre la mesa. Desvió sus ojos al ver que la sincera preocupación no desaparecía de los orbes canela.- ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?-preguntó con desgano, sin soltar la muñeca del moreno.

-Estuvo muy bien- dijo sonriendo, y como si pudiera leer los movimientos del ojiazul, giró su mano para entrelazarla con la suya, evitando que deshiciera el agarre. El otro se sonrojó ligeramente y bufó, sin más alternativa que corresponderle el gesto.-Fue muy divertido- agregó sonriéndole.

-Entonces ¿por qué terminaste "castigado"?-preguntó mirando directamente a sus ojos.

-...le dije que no podía estar con ella- explicó, sin embargo, el albino no comprendía ¡Habían estado juntos todo el día!- ...que no podía estar a solas con ella.-explicó. Su sonrojo se hizo aún más evidente, sin embargo, se sentía indignado ¿Quién se creía esa mujer?

-Y eso por qué- cuestionó de forma seca, sin mirarle.

-Porque tenemos que entrenar juntos, Killua- respondió sonriendo.-Debemos ser más fuertes para cuando veamos a Kite y para cuando luchemos con quien lo haya dejado como esté ahora-

-Entonces dile que se espere hasta que Kite vuelva a la normalidad- dijo golpeando la mesa y separando las manos que habían permanecido unidas. No estaba seguro de porqué esa respuesta; quizá no quería que sus celos fuesen tan evidentes.

-Eso hice-respondió en tono, inesperadamente, infantil, se dedicó a beber su jugo mientras que el otro suspiraba resignado.

-¿Qué harás?- preguntó.

-Quiero disculparme con ella cuando vuelva a verla, pero mi prioridad siguen siendo tú y Kite- dijo sin apartarse del zumo.

-¿Yo?- se preguntó en voz alta, a lo que recibió una hermosa y radiante sonrisa por respuesta. Volvió a bufar, y se llevó un gran trozo de pastel a la boca.-Después podemos ir a ver si aún sigue en la posada, si eso quieres- dijo a regañadientes, contra todo lo que le decía su cerebro.

-¿En serio? ¡Eres muy amable, Killua!- dijo con una sonrisa plasmada de gratitud.

Pasarían muchas horas antes de que regresaran por Palm.

Después de comer se habían dedicado a explorar la ciudad, y los alrededores que no habían tenido tiempo de ver.

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo de pronto el pelinegro. Sígueme- pidió sonriendo.

-Claro- asintió neutro. Todo estaría bien mientras no fuese a llevarlo a alguno de los lugares que había visitado con 'su cita' esa tarde.

Llegaron hasta las afueras de la ciudad, de no ser por la luz que ésta irradiaba, estarían sumidos en una oscuridad muy densa.

-¡Oh! Sabía que estaba por aquí- dijo, y apunto hacia arriba.

-¿Una cuesta?-

-Creí verla cuando iba camino a la ciudad con Palm- aclaró - ¿Una carrera hasta la cima?- propuso juguetón.

-Me parece bien-

-¿Listos...?- gritaron al unísono- ¡Ya!- y comenzaron a correr hacia arriba, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Una vez arriba, luego de no diferenciar quién había sido el ganador, tomaron asiento uno junto al otro; Gon primero, seguido por Killua. Estaba muy oscuro, el albino no podía diferenciar muchas cosas.

-¿Por qué querías venir aquí?-

-Mira- dijo, con su vista plantada en el cielo. El otro le imitó, y sólo entonces pudo notar a qué se refería su amigo: el firmamento estaba inundado en estrellas brillantes y plateadas, el contraste de éstas con el azul oscuro le daban un reflejo cristalino y nítido, además, el brillo intermitente y único de cada estrella resaltaba; daba el aspecto de un flujo suave y tranquilo. Le recordaba mucho a... –Es como el cielo de Isla Ballena ¿no crees?- preguntó.

-Sí. Tienes razón- respondió sin apartar la mirada del firmamento. Sentía como si estuviese hipnotizado por aquel brillo constante, era hermoso y relajante. Suspiró y sonrió apacible, si notar que el pelinegro no se perdía detalle de sus expresiones.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- el aludido se sorprendió por la pregunta, sin comprenderla del todo: sólo se limitó a asentir.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- volvió a cuestionar.

-No en realidad- respondió viéndole de soslayo- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Te ves diferente- respondió sonriendo, dando a entender que no era algo malo-Pero...- cambio su expresión por una angustiada.- ...hay un fuerte aroma de sangre y tierra impregnado en ti- el albino volteó a verle. Se había olvidado por completo del gran sentido del olfato de su amigo.

-Todo está bien, Gon- dijo temple, esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible. No podía decirle que había peleado con una Hormiga Soldado, él no tenía por qué saberlo al fin y al cabo.

-Ya veo...- dejó salir en un murmullo. Volvió la vista al perlado firmamento. Se sentía un tanto culpable por no haber estado lado a lado luchando con el albino. Pero de haber sido así, era poco lo que habría podido aportar en batalla: sin su _Nen_ no era de mucha ayuda.

-¡No te pongas así!- reclamó infantil, propinando un pequeño golpe en su hombro, a lo que el moreno se sobresaltó y le encaró.-Sólo ten paciencia- habló serio- y no olvides nuestro siguiente objetivo- sonrió determinado, intentando transmitirle esa seguridad y apoyo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Volvió a sonreírle como siempre.

-Gracias, Killua- tomó la mano del albino que tenía al alcance, y la entrelazó con la suya, a lo que el otro correspondió con torpeza; luego recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo, quien también correspondió el gesto. Siempre les era muy tranquilizador estar así, el uno con el otro.

Ambos volvían a mirar el cielo, en una escena que se las hacía muy familiar.

-Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo-dejó salir con voz somnolienta. El sueño amenazaba a ambos por igual. Se acomodó mejor en el cuello de su amigo y suspiró suavemente antes de caer rendido.

Lentamente, el albino acomodó a su amigo en el suelo, lo mejor que pudo. No debía haber problema, el césped era bastante suave, y el clima era agradable.

Volvió a unir una de sus manos con la del pelinegro y se acomodó junto a él.

-Yo también lo estoy...-dejó salir en un murmullo antes de adentrarse en territorio de Morfeo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chan chan!  
Por fin terminó el cap 5 u.u (?)  
Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no haya sido muy latoso, por lo extenso [incluso, reduje bastante una vez que estuvo listo O: y considero que aún así...quedó muy largo xd]  
De verdad. Sinceramente: muchas gracias a TODOS por leer (:  
Siéntanse libres de comentarme qué les parece; todas las críticas que tengan y todas esas cosas (:  
muchas gracias! (:


End file.
